


Wonderland

by Nagem



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagem/pseuds/Nagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is no stranger to being the new kid at school. Belleville Academy is his last option for education. Right away, his mind is set by the blood covered student he sees on campus. He wants to stay at school this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Happy endings are shit. There is no such thing as a happy ending. Besides, if there was, it would sooner or later end with murder, deception, or greed. Yep, there is no such thing as a happy ending. Ask me, I should know.

It all started on a rainy, dreary day. Just like today…

 

I brushed my wet hair out of my eyes and raised a hand to tug at my lip ring. _Finally this little fuck can leave._ I rolled my eyes and gave my mum a look. "I'm still here, you know." She muttered something in return, but I couldn't make it out. I shook my head and adjusted my bag over my shoulder. I glanced over at her before backing up a few steps.

Mum looked at me through the car window. "All you have to do is go to the office and get your papers, alright?" she shouted, not wanting to roll the window down. And, without waiting for my reply, she drove away.

Hmm, no need to tell me to behave and use my "gift" wisely? Oh, wow, I guess she thinks I'm old enough to know better. I rolled my eyes, adjusted my bag again, and set off out of the parking lot.

I walked around campus, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. I know I looked like a fucking idiot; other students didn't need to think that.

Belleville Academy. Sounds like a fancy place where people are all snobby and bitchy. This was mum's last resort. I was expelled from all my other schools. I guess people didn't like freaks. This school would probably be the same.

I found the main building and pushed through the door. It was extremely quiet in the building, which made me uneasy. I bit my lip and entered the main office. I looked around the big room. How can nobody be at the desk? I sighed and looked around the room once more before exiting the office.

I paced the hall, glancing every which way. I tugged on my lip ring again, bored. Screw this, I thought, shaking my head and starting out of the building.

I stopped when I heard a blood curling scream.

I jumped slightly and whipped my body around. Where was it coming from? I tried to find the source. I soon found it.

A woman in a nurse's uniform came running down the hallway. Her eyes were wide, she had a shocked expression on her face, and her annoying heels were clicking. As she passed me, I got a better look at her.

Her once white uniform was splattered with blood. It was as if Jason had taken his machete and split a person in half, and she was standing right beside them. Even a few tendrils of her blonde hair had blood caught in them. She was kinda cute, but that thought was driven out of my head by the cascade of the curses she had thought.

"Excuse me, but what happened?" I asked her. She simply ignored the fact that I was even standing there. Wow, I feel so needed here. I rolled my eyes. I started towards the exit again, despite the fact that I really wanted to see what the fuck was happening.

My question was answered in the next minute or so.

A boy walked down the hallway. I would have guessed he was about my age. He had ink-black hair that went down to his jaw line. He had on a tight black t-shirt with a leather jacket. Both had blood splattered on them. I let my eyes travel down his body, seeing ripped up skinny jeans and worn out black Converse shoes. No blood on those.

As he walked closer, I saw that he had a smirk on his face, like he had done something right. He walked with earned confidence, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had caused all that blood to be on that nurse lady. I tried to enter his mind, only finding an obnoxious wave of victory.

He must have noticed me staring, because he whipped his head towards me and he instantly grinned like Cheshire fucking Cat. I felt myself blush, and I looked away. He laughed, but kept his stare on me. _Aw, such a pretty face. Too bad, I might have to tear it up._ I widened my eyes, and I looked up at the boy. He gave me a wink before disappearing into the office. I guess that answered a bit, but I was still confused.

I turned around and saw a man walking over towards me. I furrowed my eyebrows and licked my lips.

"Yes…?" I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. He slightly jumped when he saw what I looked like. Well, fuck you, too.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking over me with a disgusted look on his face.

"New student," I told him, biting on my lip ring.

He looked me over me one more time before turning around. "Follow me." I obeyed without protest, already scared shitless by that boy.

The man led me into a room labeled "Mr. Harris, Principal." I glanced at the man and snorted. Him? Principal? Great. He stepped inside the room and took a seat behind a large desk. I stepped inside the room and looked to the left. There was already a person in the room sitting down, and it was the boy from the hall. He stared at me with a grin. I swallowed and sat down beside him. I drummed my fingers against the strap of my bag. I pressed my back to the chair and instantly smelt something good. I turned my head to the source, regretting even liking the smell. It was Cheshire Cat over there, legs stretched out, and arms behind head.

"So, what did I do wrong this time?" His tone was normal, even a bit lazy.

The man at the desk—Mr. Harris—cleared his throat, and he looked at the papers on his desk. He lifted one up and scanned it with beady eyes. He put it back on his desk and folded his hands over his lap. He sighed and looked over at Cheshire Cat.

"You got into a fight and injured Mr. Jones pretty badly. He's been taken to the hospital."

Cheshire laughed and licked his lips. "Hah. Really? That bad?" He shook his head, laughing. I couldn't help but gawk at him. He was amused.

Mr. Harris glared at him. "If you were any other student, you would be instantly expelled." He sighed, rubbing at his forehead. He licked his lips and looked back at the boy. "But since your family has donated incredible amounts of money to this school, I'm afraid I can't expel you."

The boy that I called Cheshire grinned. "Tough luck, isn't it?" He smiled, the words rolling of his tongue. I watched him talk, finding it interesting. He noticed me watching him. He turned his head, staring at me. I quickly looked away, blushing again. _What a cute little fuck._ I lowered my head, blushing even harder. I heard him laugh.

Mr. Harris cleared his throat. "You"—he motioned his head towards me—"you're a new student?" I slowly nodded. I could feel Cheshire's eyes burn through my skin. Hell, why am I even giving him a nickname?" Mr. Harris carefully watched us. "You can room with Mr. Way, here." He nodded towards Cheshire. His eyes widened.

"What? You can't do that!" He shot up from his chair, yelling at Mr. Harris. "My father made sure I would keep my room to myself!"

Mr. Harris slowly shook his head. "Your father says you having a roommate will be good for your health."

Cheshire's face dropped, a tint of betrayal was in it. "Fuck father!"

Mr. Harris hardly winced by the profanity. He shook his head again. "End of discussion. You will have Mr."—he looked at the papers in front of him—"Iero as your roommate. Now, leave my office." He waved a hand at his door, signaling us to leave. Cheshire rolled his hazel eyes and stalked out of the room. I stuck around for a bit, getting my papers.

When I returned, Cheshire Cat was waiting for me. "Finally," he muttered, starting to walk off. I hurried to catch up with him. I tried to keep in step with him. He glanced at me, his smile gone. Cheshire was stored away for now. "I'm Gerard," he said, looking ahead.

I looked up at him, smiling a bit. "Frank," I said simply.

He glanced down at me. He narrowed his eyes. He turned on his heel, towering over me. I looked up at him, whimpering a bit. "If you ever get in my way while we live together, I swear I'll kick your scrawny white ass." He grimaced and turned away. I pushed through his mind, only reading thoughts of anger and a bit of lust. My eyes widened. Lust? I tried to search deeper into his mind. The anger overlapped his lust. Was he trying to hold back something?

I shook my head. If he wanted to be enemies, then we will. I bared my teeth. "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Cheshire—Gerard—all throughout campus; I was starting to get annoyed with this kid. If your room was the biggest on campus, shouldn't it be in plain sight for everyone to gawk at? I guess people here liked to keep their rich kids out of normal view. I shook my head, looking down. I suddenly stopped when I ran into Gerard's back. He grimaced and slightly growled. My eyes widened. _If that little shit bothers me one more time…_

He shook his head and stared at the rather large building in front of him. My eyes widened again, and my mouth fell open. He slowly nodded. "Yeah, this is my dorm." He raised a hand to scratch at his head. He shook his head. "Good thing it's big. I don't want to see your face," he hissed, glaring at me. _Ungrateful, fuck._

I narrowed my eyes at him and started to walk again. I walked ahead of Gerard and headed towards the dorm building. I stopped at the door, waiting for the other to unlock it.

"Hurry the hell up!" I shouted, getting on his nerves.

I heard him scream inside his head, but he simply walked up to the door and unlocked it. I was surprised by his gentle approach to my profanity. Hell, I didn't even care what he done. I shook my head. Why was I lying to myself? I was interested in this dark and forbidden creature. I muttered to myself as I entered the dorm.

As soon as I had a good look around, I froze in amazement. Damn… From where I was standing, I could see the entrance to two bedrooms, a kitchen, and what I thought was a library. I was in the living room. I was impressed. No wonder he wanted all this to himself. I shook my head, taking myself out of my trance and started towards the room to the right. But, apparently, Gerard didn't sit well with that.

"Don't you fucking dare go any closer to my room!" He took two long strides to reach where I was. He stepped in front of me, blocking my way. _He's already getting in the goddamn way._ "Your room's over there," he said, looking over at the doorway to the opposite room.

I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry," I hissed. I whipped around and stalked over to the room Gerard had shown. I flashed a glare at him before going into my new room, shutting the door behind me.

I flicked on the light switch beside the door, and my jaw dropped again. In the center of the room was a large double bed. In the corner of the room were a closet and a large desk, complete with a laptop and a small bookcase beside it. The only thing the room was missing was a bathroom. Great.

I rolled my eyes and started unpacking. I could tell this was going to be so much fun. I placed my school papers on my desk, next to the laptop. I sighed. Why the fuck did he need a big dorm like this? I asked myself. I shook my head and threw my now empty bag onto the ground. I sighed again and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I walked out of the room.

The whole dorm was dead silent, now. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around. Did he disappear? Oh, God, please. I shook my head again. I turned towards the room that reminded me of a library and entered it.

It was dead silent, too. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled with books. I nodded my head in approval until my eyes rested on someone in the corner. I soon recognized that someone to be Gerard.

That boy must have immediately changed as soon as we parted ways, because, now, he was in black sweatpants and no shirt. His hair looked uncombed, and it looked like he had run his fingers through it too much. He was sitting in one of the lounge chairs. He had one of his legs pulled up to his chest; the other was stretched out in front of him. A sketchbook was propped up on his knee, a pencil bouncing off his bottom lip. I slightly smiled. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn adorable.

I leaned against the doorframe, hoping for Gerard not to notice me. I searched in his mind, only finding thoughts of annoyance and boredom. I shook my head and sighed. Gerard's eyes widened, and he whipped his head up. I didn't mean for my sigh to be that loud. He stood up suddenly, face red. "What the hell are you doing?" I opened up my mouth to say something, but Gerard rose up a hand. "You know what? Don't even answer that." He grabbed his sketchbook and hurried out of the room, bumping into me. He muttered an apology and hurried into his room, slamming the door shut.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the fuck? I looked at the room he had disappeared into. _Shit, he didn't need to see me in my thinking state. I hate having a roommate already._

I shook my head. He is such a fucked up man. I started my way out of the room until I saw a paper in the doorway. I furrowed my eyebrows and bent over, picking it up. I straightened it out in front of me. On it was a drawing of a girl in a black and red dress. She was sitting down and looking to the side. I bit my lip and cocked my head. Beside the girl were the words 'So Long and Goodnight'. It was written in scrawny and messy handwriting. I looked back at the drawing. Did Gerard draw this? It was really good.

I gripped the picture in my hand and carried it back to my new room. I sighed and looked around. Better not get close to this school. I may not be here for long. I looked down at the picture in my hand again.

Maybe I actually wanna stay this year.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a headache. How the hell does that happen? I shook my head and dragged myself out of bed. First day of school, great. I walked over to the closet, grabbing a t-shirt with a pair of skinnies. I sighed and exited the bedroom, carrying my things.

I looked around the room, biting down on my lip ring. I slowly approached Gerard's room. I stared at the door and sighed, taking a chance. I swallowed and raised a hand, knocking on the door.

I heard movement in the room and a few irritated groans. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. What was he doing?

Finally, the door opened. Gerard opened the door up a crack, peeking outside. His eyes were narrowed and bloodshot. "What do you want?" he asked, slurring his words.

I swallowed. He kind of looked scary. "Um, can I use your shower? My room doesn't have one." I rose up my head, looking at him.

He stared at me for a few seconds. I cringed back from his stare. He shook his head and grunted something. He pulled the door open, and I carefully stepped inside.

The room was completely dark. I didn't know how he could see a damn thing in here. I froze in my tracks. I didn't know where to go. Gerard cleared his throat. "Here," he muttered. I could feel his hands on my shoulders. I stiffened up. _Poor, baby. He's so scared._ I slowly relaxed. It wasn't in a sarcastic tone. It sounded like he meant it. I shook my head as he began to lead me to the entrance to the bathroom.

He lifted his hands from my shoulders and switched on the light in the bathroom. I smiled and turned around, facing Gerard. I lightly jumped at the sight of him.

His hazel eyes were bloodshot, and his night colored hair looked dull and greasy. Under his eyes, they were black and red spots that reminded me of bruises. He seemed even paler than usual. Hell, I have just known Cheshire for… not even a whole day. I shouldn't start make judgments. I swallowed and backed up a few steps. He stared at me and cleared his throat. "Hurry up. I have to get ready, too," he muttered. I slowly nodded and closed the door behind me.

I hurried through my shower, not wanting to keep Cheshire waiting. I quickly changed and exited the bathroom. The lights were still off in his room, so I had to try and navigate through the darkness. I stumbled a few times.

Once I was out of Gerard's room, I was hit with the sweet scent of coffee. I smiled and walked towards the kitchen. I looked around the room, seeing Gerard at the counter. He was drinking from a coffee cup. I stared at him, wary. He lowered the cup from his mouth and stared at me. "What, bitch?" he questioned, placing the cup on the counter. He stalked away and into his room. I could hear his bedroom door slam after him. I winced a bit. I shook my head and walked into my own room.

I walked over to my desk and carefully sat down in the computer chair. Using the laptop's screen as a mirror, I cautiously applied a thin layer of eyeliner to my bottom lip, making my eyes seem bigger. I winced slightly, hearing Gerard scream at himself. Well, you know… in his head. I sighed. That boy has serious issues. I stood up and walked out of the room.

Gerard was standing outside his room, looked around. His eyes no longer looked bloodshot. He still looked pale, but his hair now hung wet as his shoulders. It looked clean and healthy. Gerard shook his head, sprinkling a few water droplets on me. I half-smiled. I guess I liked boys with serious issues.

Gerard ran a hand through his hair, leaving it there. He looked around again and sniffed. His eyes finally landed on me. They grew wide for a second before relaxing. "Hey," he said, trying to sound normal. A struggle for him, I guessed. He dropped the hand that was in his hair and walked up to me. "You ready?"

I slowly nodded. "I guess," I said, shrugging. I took a few steps towards him, not making him walk that far. We both stopped a few inches from each other. I cocked my head and stared at the dark angel in front of me. "Are you ready, Cheshire?"

Gerard glared at me. "What the hell? You don't even know me that well, and you already give me a freaking pet name?" He rolled his eyes, annoyed, but his thoughts contradicted his action. _Cheshire? Eh… kind of cute… I guess. It's adorable coming out of his mouth, though._ I blushed, despite his glare. "What the hell are you blushing for, dick?" he asked, licking his lips. He rolled his eyes again and started towards the door. I quickly followed behind him.

I struggled to catch up with him. Gerard took some big ass strides, but hey, it didn't bother me that much. He was thinking about "Cheshire" the whole time. For me, I almost blushed the entire time.

 

Gerard pulled open the doors to the main school building. He stopped at the entrance, blocking me. I ducked under his arm to get inside the building. Gerard laughed. I grimaced and shook my head. I dug in my pocket, taking out a piece of paper. Gerard's eyes widened. "What do you have there, Frank?"

I lifted up my head at his voice. I looked down at the paper before answering. "My schedule," I said, licking my lips. I looked back at him. He only nodded. I nod back at him before looking back down at my paper. I quickly memorized the classes and tucked it away in my pocket.

Gerard smiled and put his hands behind his back. He took a few steps towards me. He turned around so he could be standing behind me. He placed his hands on my hips and softly rubbed them. He purred. "Cheshire's in a playful mood," he cooed in my ear. I tensed up and bit my lip. Gerard laughed. "Cheshire wants to run around. Run around with Cheshire, Alice," he muttered. I sighed. Great, there's my nickname.

Gerard seemed to like it. _Aww. Alice sounds perfect for him. Innocent, fragile, gentle, adorable Alice._

I couldn't help, but to blush by that. I bit my lip, looked down, and continued to blush like a fucking school girl. Nice, Frank.

_Why in the name of hell does he have to be so adorable?_

I don't know, Ches. How about you tell me?

I shook my head, still looking down. Gerard moved around, going in front of me. He looked down for a second. He cocked his head and rose up a hand. He placed it on my cheek and softly began to stroke it. I bit my lip, trying hard not to lean in.

_Lean down, close eyes, pucker lips. Then, it'll be over. Wait. I'm supposed to hate this fucker._

Gerard shook his head, quickly dropping his hand from my cheek. He looked away and bit his lip. I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. I know what you really think of me. Keep your delicate mask up. You'll drop it eventually. I smirked.

Gerard looked down at me and smiled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and spun me around. He started leading me down the hall. "Come on, Alice. Cheshire wants to play." He busted out laughing afterwards.

We stopped by his locker, me hearing him chant Alice in his head. While Gerard was standing by his locker, zoning out, I noticed Gerard's schedule poking out some in the corner. I strained my eyes to read the classes. I smiled a bit. Coincidently, we had the same classes. Nice. I slightly began to nod as he shut his locket and looked over at me. "Alice," he began to say, but someone interrupted him.

"Gerard!" their voice rang. I couldn't help but flinch at the sound. I turned to the source.

A girl, around sixteen or seventeen, was walking down the hallway. Her pale skin stood out from her jet-black hair and the black clothes she was wearing. The clothing fit snug against her petite figure. She tossed her black hair behind her shoulder, bangs swishing to the side. Her brown eyes stood out against the rest of her face. A thick layer of eyeliner was surrounding the doe eyes. Overall, a cute face.

She walked over to Gerard, gave him a sweet smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her soft lips against Gerard's. He smiled and automatically wrapped his own arms around her slender waist, kissing her back.

I wanted to rip their throats out.


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly walked away from Ches and Whatshername's make out session. I had no idea Gerard had a girlfriend. I bit my lip, my heart racing. Hell, why did I even care? Gerard was only my obnoxious roommate. Nothing more.

I continued walking down the hallway, utterly lost. I had no idea where I was going. I could only imagine how much more time I had before class started. I sighed and walked over to the wall, leaning against it. I slowly closed my tired, hazel eyes, letting unknown thoughts enter my head.

 

I was snapped awake by a sharp pain in my side. I jerked my head up, seeing who had kicked me. I frowned. "It's you."

Gerard sneered. "Did Alice get lost in Wonderland?" He laughed.

I shrugged and stood up. I raised my arms up over my head, stretching. I lowered my arms, smacking my lips. "What time is it?" I asked lazily.

"How the hell should I know?" he snapped, whipping his head to the side. _It doesn't really matter. We're late for first hour anyway._

I smiled and stared at him. "Thanks, Ches." I smiled again, leaning back to pop my back. Once I stood up straight, I stared at Gerard. He was still looking off to the side. _We should just skip._ I cleared my throat, causing Gerard to look over at me. "How about we skip?"

Gerard studied my face for a few seconds before grinning. "You just read my mind, Alice," he said with a grin. He walked up to me, draping an arm around my shoulders and started to lead me out of the building. "I'll show you my part of Wonderland."

 

"Smoke?"

Gerard's voice brought me back to reality. I raised up a hand to rub at my eyes. I licked my lips and looked around.

We were under a huge, beautiful tree. Gerard had led me to this park. He said that he liked it since it was located beside a graveyard, but the park itself was breathtaking. Gerard told me it was his own "Wonderland". I kept myself from snickering.

I finally looked over beside me, seeing Gerard offering a package of cigarettes. "Oh, yeah, sure." I held out a hand, taking his offering. I took out his lighter, lighting up the end of the cancer stick. I quickly sucked on the cig, breathing in the tainted smell.

Gerard watched me smoke for a few seconds before taking a drag himself. _So damn adorable._ Gerard needed to watch what he thought sometimes. I smiled. I shouldn't complain about my gift.

I shook my head and took another drag. I coughed a bit before looking over at Gerard. "Who was that girl you were sucking face with earlier?" I asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Gerard froze and bit his lip. _Oh, shit._ He lowered his cig from his mouth. He knocked a few ashes from his cigarette before speaking. "Poppy. Poppy Matthews." He sighed. "She's my girlfriend. We've been together for a year now."

I slowly nodded, thinking over all the things I could say. I glanced at Gerard before speaking. "She's pretty," I said simply.

Gerard smiled, turning into Cheshire again. "She is. I picked a good one." He looked up at the sky, eyes glassy with thought.

 _Is she the one? I'd like to think so. I can see myself with her for the rest of my life._

I frowned.

_She's adorable. I wanna go further in our relationship, though. God damn it, it's been a fucking year. I want in your pants. Haha…_

I couldn't help but to laugh. Cheshire suddenly fell down and was replaced with Gerard. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

I winced a bit. I kind of liked Cheshire better. I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking." I took another drag from my stick, keeping the deadly smoke in my lungs for as long as I could. I slowly breathed it out, seeing the smoke escape.

"I think that guy's dead."

I whipped my head to stare at Gerard. "What?"

Gerard looked over at me. "I got in a fight the first day you came here. That's why I was in the office." Gerard looked ahead and took a drag from his cig. "I get pretty violent in fights. I sliced him pretty bad. I think I killed him." He looked down.

I frowned. I placed the cig in my mouth and laid my hand on Gerard's shoulder. "It's okay," I told him.

Gerard looked over at me again, a wild look in his eyes. Cheshire was back in him. "Let's go visit him."

 

A half hour later, Gerard and I were in the ICU. I crossed my arms over my chest, silently hoping they wouldn't let us in his room. I glanced over at Gerard. He was biting his lip and silently praying for us to be allowed in. I could tell he hasn't prayed before. I looked over at the nurse behind the desk. She was typing away at the keyboard. She was hoping that if she stayed silent, we would leave. But Gerard was determined.

A few more minutes passed before Gerard finally snapped.

He slammed his hand onto the counter, shaking. "Goddamnit, woman. How long does it fucking take? Me and my boyfriend wanted to see my brother incase he doesn't make it home." My eyes widened, and I looked over at him. Me? His boyfriend? The nurse seemed shocked by his outburst, too. "He has a little girl back home who just wants to know if her Daddy will come home before her third birthday." Of course, you just had to add a little kid. Gerard raised a hand to his eyes, rubbing them. "Will you please let us in?"

The nurse stared at the now crying Gerard and then at me. I pulled my best sad face. She frowned and let us in. Gerard nodded in thanks and walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head and buried his head in my black hair. I tensed up, scared. "Just go along with it, baby," he muttered so only I could hear.

I bit my lip, but slowly slid my arm around Gerard's waist. I slowly relaxed. I smiled. I felt like I could stay in this moment forever. Gerard's arm around me, his face buried in my hair, and me only being able to smell the faint scent of axe.

I eased into Gerard's chest, closing my eyes and parting my lips. Gerard slowly breathed out. I could feel his heart beat against my ear. I placed a hand on Gerard's chest, rubbing it softly. I could feel Gerard smile. I pushed into his mind, reading thoughts of love and acceptance.

Then, ruining our perfect moment, the stupid goddamn nurse had to butt in. "Your brother is in that room." She pointed at the room and walked back over to her desk.

Gerard sighed and slowly pulled away from me. I raised up my head and stared at him. At the moment, I felt like we had connected.

Gerard shook his head and headed into the room first; he was blushing like mad. I hate that bitchy nurse. _Couldn't she see I was having a… perfect moment with my boyf-… Frank?_ I smiled and followed him inside the room.

Gerard was by the edge of the bed, holding onto the bed rail. A boy, about sixteen, was in the bed. He looked all frail. There was a long gash on his neck. I saw Gerard's face grow pale. _I did that…_ Gerard shook his head. "Are you okay, Jackson?"

The boy named Jackson turned his head to look at Gerard. He winced a bit when he turned his head. "I'll survive. If you sliced me a little bit farther up, though, I would've bled out instantly."

Gerard smiled weakly. "Sorry…" he muttered.

Jackson shrugged. "It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been trying to get together with Poppy."

A flash of anger shown in Gerard's eyes. "You'll know better next time." Jackson only nodded. Gerard sighed and stood up straight. "We got to go, Jackson." Gerard licked his lips and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the room. "Come on, Alice," he grumbled. I licked my lips. My eyes widened when I heard a different voice in my head.

_You take care of him._

I looked back at Jackson. He had his eyes focused on me. I will, I thought. I nodded at him as we left the room.

 

I looked over at Gerard as we made our way back to the school. He had doubt and confusion in his head. I felt sorry for him. I quickly broke the silence. "You're a good actor."

Gerard looked over at me, confused. He cocked his head and stared at me.

I bit my lip and looked ahead. "You made yourself cry back there. It looked realistic." Gerard pursed his lips and nodded. "You're a good actor," I repeated.

Gerard looked over at me. "You're a good boyfriend," he said quietly.

My eyes widened, and I looked over at him.

He sucked in a breath. "I said that wrong," he muttered. He looked ahead. "I meant to say you're a good actor, too."

I slowly nodded, pretending to understand, but I knew what he meant.

 _Oh, shit._

I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard and I slowly looked at each other. The only thing that could be heard was the downpour of rain. I licked my lips and slowly looked down Gerard's body. I quickly glanced back up and left my gaze on his face.

Gerard smiled at my action. He chuckled slightly and slowly scooted closer to me. I tensed up, swallowing. He placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it. His touch made me relax. I sighed and slowly breathed out. I closed my eyes and parted my lips.

Gerard licked his lips and leaned down, his hand holding my head up.

Our lips met.

I snapped awake.

I licked my dry lips and swallowed. I sat up in bed, a cold sweat traveling down my neck. I breathed out and peeled the blanket off of me. I kicked it down to the foot of the bed. I bit my lip and looked down, seeing Gerard's drawing. I smiled and picked it up. I must have fallen asleep looking at it. I shook my head and placed it on my bedside table.

I cleared my throat and wiped at my face. I was really drenched. If a simple dream of me kissing Gerard made me drenched in sweat, I wondered what would happen if I had a sex dream including him. I shook my head and looked over at the clock beside my bed. It read two a.m.

I sighed before sliding out of bed. I shivered slightly when my feet touched the cold carpet. I stood up and bent backwards, hearing my back pop. I winced a bit before stumbling over to the door. I wrapped my fingers around the knob and pulled it open.

I expected the living room to be pitch-black and dead silent. Well, I was right about the pitch-black part. I heard someone moving around on the couch, though. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes.

_How the hell…_

I released my breath and opened my eyes. Gerard… I took a step out of my room. "Gerard?" I quietly said. I tugged on my pajama bottoms before taking another step.

"Frank… hey," he said back. I heard him wipe at his face. Was he sweating, too? "Come sit with me."

I slowly nodded and tried to walk over to the couch without running into something. I managed to run into a lamp, though. I felt around on the lamp, trying to turn it on. Once it was on, I turned around to face Gerard.

He was sweating from what I could see. He was only in pajama bottoms like I was. His hair was all messed up and fuzzy-looking. The couch looked used. He must have been sleeping on it. I couldn't help but notice how pale Gerard's chest was. I licked my lips. I shouldn't be talking; I'm pale, too.

I shook my head and sat down on the end of the couch. I rubbed my hands together and swallowed. I turned my head and looked at him. "Bad dream?"

Gerard slightly laughed. "Not really, no." He scratched his head. _Me and you kissing is certainly not a bad dream._

My eyes widened, and I stared hopelessly at Gerard. Had I picked up his dream from his thoughts? Was that his dream I was experiencing? I shook my head and looked ahead. I cracked my fingers. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked. I knew I was taking a chance.

Gerard shook his head rapidly. "No. I'd rather not." _Frank doesn't need to know what I really think of him._

A smile grew on my face. "Alright, fine." I laughed slightly and leaned back in my seat. "I bet it was a real good one, though."

Gerard nodded. "You couldn't imagine how amazing it was."

I chuckled. Gerard didn't even know the half of it.

 

How come it had never crossed my mind to tell Gerard that I wasn't like anybody else? Was it because he would watch what he thought around me? Was it because he might treat me different? Or was it because I knew what he really thought of me, and I could use that to get under his skin?

It felt like I had a special connection to him, that I understood him more, that I cared about his thoughts more. Well, that would be understandable.

I did like him. No matter how many times I had reminded myself that he already had a girlfriend and that he wasn't interest in guys, that little scene in the hospital would appear in my head.

That probably was the most perfect moment in my life. By that moment, I knew that Gerard had feelings for me. I didn't know how much he… I guess liked me, but I knew he did.

Every time I popped up his mind, he had to quickly push me out. His thoughts could get pretty graphic, I guess. He would replace me with his girlfriend.

Gerard does love Poppy. He does a lot. He even imagined himself proposing to her, but something always got in the way. Yes, me. His poor little Alice got in the middle of the situation.

So, you see, Gerard, I have you pretty much figured out. You can't hide anything from Alice.

I just wish I could find the courage to say those three simple words to you, but I can never find it.

I leaned back in the couch and looked at the words on the laptop's screen. I flexed my fingers, amazed at how I wrote everything in my mind. I read through the document. Once I got done, I quickly exited the program. I didn't want anybody to read it. I sighed and slowly closed my eyes. It was three-thirty a.m.

"What are the three words you wanna tell me?"

I snapped my eyes open and whipped my head around. Gerard was standing behind the couch, arms at his sides, his eyes narrowed with sleepiness. I swallowed. "How much did you read of that?" I asked quietly.

Gerard stared at me and raised a hand to wipe at his tired eyes. "Just, like, the last paragraph," he grumbled. _Shit, I'm gonna pass out._ Gerard shook his head, lowering his hands. "You know what? That was, like, something personal. I don't care." Gerard stared at me. I smiled and nodded. He was serious. Gerard walked in front of the couch and sat down.

I stared at him and looked back at my laptop. I turned it off and slowly closed it. I placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. I leaned back in the couch and bit my lip.

Gerard mumbled something and turned his body towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me down on top of him. My eyes widened, and I stared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling Gerard lie back down on the couch and wrap his arms around my waist.

He smacked his lips and rested his head on a pillow. I had to rest my head on Gerard's chest. Gerard looked down at me. "Sleep with me," he muttered, tilting his head and closed his eyes. I slightly smiled, but I obeyed him. I nuzzled my cheek against his chest, feeling him softly laugh.

I smiled and slowly closed my eyes. I felt Gerard's arms tighten around me protectively. He raised up a hand to rest on the back of my head, rubbing it. "Goodnight, my little Alice. Have sweet dreams."

I smiled at his words, and I quickly drifted off in his warm, comforting arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I did happen to have sweet dreams that night. They shifted through Gerard and me kissing, Gerard and me making love, and just plain ones with me and him. I was pretty sure some of those dreams were Gerard's, but I couldn't really tell a difference.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up from my spot. I was no longer laying on Gerard, but just on the couch. I frowned, wanting Gerard's arms around me again. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch and wiggled them, trying to find the floor. Which was kinda hard to do in the pitch-black room, I had to admit.

I managed to firmly plant my feet on the floor and stand up. I looked around the area, seeing the doorway to my room. I made my way over there and stepped inside. I walked over to the side of my bed and turned on the bedside lamp. I jumped slightly when I saw Gerard by my desk.

"Shit, Ches. You scared me."

His only response was a grin.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked, walking over to him. Once I got close enough, I saw that he was holding a piece of paper. The piece of paper that I took.

"What are you doing with this?" he asked, showing the paper to me. It was indeed the picture of the girl in the red and black dress.

I shrugged. "I saw you rush out of the little library… thing, and you dropped it. I liked it, so I kept it. "

Gerard stared at me. He sighed and placed the picture back on my bedside table. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "You need to ask me before taking my things, Alice." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead, softly kissing it. I swore my heart skipped a beat. He pulled away too quickly for my taste. "Hurry up. We have class." He lightly smacked my cheek with his palm and left the room.

Wow, thanks, Ches…

 

I tightened my grip on his hand, flexing my fingers slightly. I drummed my index finger against his hand. I slowly breathed, making sure I didn't have a panic attack. He looked down at me with a fucking grin. "Let's go," he muttered towards me. I smiled and sighed.

We began to skip down the hall, laughing like idiots.

Once we reached Gerard's locker, Gerard spun me around, slamming me into the nearby lockers. He busted out laughing and opened up his locker, looking through it. He was still laughing. I grimaced and rubbed the back of my head where it had collided with the lockers. "Thanks, asshole," I mumbled, leaning against the lockers.

Gerard laughed again, slamming his locker shut. He turned towards me. "Hey, just be thankful I'm not all bitchy as usual." I nodded, agreeing. Gerard grinned and placed his hands on my hips. He softly rubbed them. I bit my lip and slowly closed my eyes. "Is Alice excited?" he asked. He slowly picked me up and pressed my back up against the lockers. He pressed his body up against mine, making me more uncomfortable. He cocked his head and stared at me. "Does Alice want Cheshire to explore?" Gerard's hand crept up my thigh, stopping at the crook of my thigh and hip.

I bit my lip again and stared at Gerard's hand. "No… no… Alice can explore fine by himself," I muttered. Even though I wanted nothing more than to wrap my legs around his waist and kiss the shit outta him, I contained myself.

Gerard stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout. "Exploring by yourself is no fun." He inched his face closer. "It's more fun with friends." He quickly lapped at my cheek. I shuddered a bit, but still kept my gaze on Gerard. _Fuck, I wanna kiss you…_ I smiled, tilted my head, and leaned down, breaths away to kiss Gerard.

"Gerard? Baby?"

Gerard cursed and let go of me. I slid down the lockers before Gerard helped me up. Poppy appeared around the corner, brown eyes sparkling. She saw me with Gerard, and her smile instantly fell. _What the fuck is he doing here?_ I narrowed my eyes at the black-head. Well, maybe it could be that he likes me a whole lot better than you, bitch.

Poppy turned towards Gerard, her smile back. "Hey, baby. I missed you last night. Where were you? Why didn't you call me?"

He was only having dreams about me, acting like a couple with me, and cuddling with me. Basically, he was with me.

Gerard shrugged. "My phone died, and I needed to get Frank used to my dorm," he said plainly. _Why must you be so possessive?_

I slightly smiled at Gerard's thoughts. He gave me a look before staring at Poppy again. "I was going to call you so you could come over, but Frank doesn't have a phone." Gerard rubbed Poppy's arms. _Shit, another lie._

I smiled again. Why was he lying to her?

Poppy frowned slightly. "Oh, it's okay. This will make everything better." She cocked her head and slowly placed her lips onto Gerard's. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, but he wrapped his arms around Poppy's waist, and slowly kissed her back.

I saw Gerard try and pull away a few times, but she made him keep kissing.

I saw her tongue enter his mouth, rubbing against the other's.

I saw her hand creep down and brushed against his groin.

I saw Gerard's hand slowly move down and cup her breast, squeezing.

I saw Poppy hook her leg around Gerard's hip, making sure their groins were touching.

I saw Gerard's other hand creep down and cup Poppy's ass, rubbing it.

I saw Gerard slightly open his eyes, see my expression, and slowly shift his position. Poppy was now pressed up against the lockers, Gerard kissing her chest through her short, black dress.

I shook my head and walked away in disgust and angst.

Some friend, Cheshire…


	7. Chapter 7

Scooped her up in my arms. Carried her into the girl's locker room. Placed her on the floor. Watched her lay against the floor. Walked over to her beckoning finger. Crouched down, hovering over her. Placed a finger under the dress's strap and quickly pulled it down. Pulled down the other strap. Smiled when I saw the black lacy bra I had bought her. Bent my head down; kissing her chest.

Felt her squirm under me. Smiled and reached behind her. Unclasped the piece of clothing. Tossed it. Smiled and dipped my head down. Kissed her chest. Sucked.

Lifted up my head. Eyes widened. Wasn't Poppy anymore. Shook head and dipped head down again. Kissed Frank's lips.

Moaned. Rocked. Sucked. Kissed. Groaned. Fucked.

 

I pulled out of Gerard's sleeping head. I sighed and wrapped an arm around my legs, pulling them to my chest. I glanced over at Gerard. He was sleeping on the couch.

He was replaying the events that happened once I left, but the very last part he made up. I smiled, liking the fact that Gerard, too, imagined us together.

I hoped that was what only happened when I left. I would hate it if Gerard and Poppy ended up fucking. I grimaced at the single thought. Disgusting…

Gerard stirred in his sleep, muttering a few words. I could only make out a few: Frank, faster, harder. I smirked and slowly slid out of my seat. I bit my lip and walked into the kitchen, hoping to grab a cup of coffee.

I managed to find a clean cup after a few minutes of searching. I grabbed the coffee pot, pouring it into my cup. Once it was full, I set the now empty coffee pot back in its spot. I turned around and leaned against the counter, taking a sip of the warm coffee. I smiled and smacked my lips.

A sound interrupted the silence. I lifted my head from my cup and looked around the area. A pocket on Gerard's jacket was lighting up. I sighed and set the cup on the counter. I carefully walked over to the jacket, afraid of waking up my beautiful feline.

I dug in the pocket once I got close enough. I stared at the front screen, seeing 'Poppy' flash. I grimaced and flipped open the phone. I held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Gerard?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Wow. What an interesting conversation.

"Well, who is this?"

"Frank. His roommate. Gerard's sleeping right now." And dreaming about fucking me.

"Oh, well, when he wakes up, can you tell-"

"Give me the damn phone."

I jumped by the sudden voice. I looked behind me, seeing Gerard. His eyes were red, and his hair was messed up. I didn't argue; I handed him his phone. "Thanks," he mouthed, holding the phone up to his ear.

I narrowed my eyes at him before walking into the little library. I looked around the dark room. I breathed in the smell, not yet used to it. I never went into the room that much. I slowly made my way to a bookshelf, running my fingers across the volumes. I stopped at one that attracted my attention. _Powers of the Mind_ it said on the spine. I fought the urge to pull it out from its spot and start reading. I shook my head and dropped my arm to my side.

"Hey," a raspy voice said behind me. Gerard.

"Hey," I replied, spinning around to meet his gaze. He was leaning against the doorway, arms over chest. I cocked my head, studying his tired expression. "What did Poppy want?"

Gerard looked at me, biting his lip. "She wanted to go to the movies tonight." He licked his lips. "I said yes." I frowned slightly, my heart slowing down. He kept his gaze on me. "Can you come?" he asked, slightly grinning. _Please._ I smiled, his voice was all innocent and pleading like.

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Gerard broke into a smile. "Thanks." He walked over to me, arms outstretched. He engulfed me in a hug, spinning me around. "I love you, Alice," he laughed. I froze. He laughed again and pulled away from me. He exited the room.

I stood, frozen in the middle of the room. I couldn't believe what Gerard had just said.

It wasn't in a playful way either. I think he actually meant it…

 

Our little group walked into the movie theater. The smell of buttery goodness was hitting my nostrils. I looked at Gerard and Poppy beside me. They were holding hands. I sighed and looked down at my Converse covered feet. I couldn't help but to feel like the third wheel. But Gerard wanted me to tag along…

Gerard muttered something to Poppy before sliding away. Poppy watched him walk away, biting her lip slightly. I couldn't help but to turn my head away in disgust.

I looked at the counter ahead, debating whether or not I should buy something. I shook my head. I was suddenly not hungry.

"Why did you follow us anyway? Don't you have a life?"

I whipped my head towards Poppy, knowing it came from her whiny voice. I rolled my eyes before speaking. "I just wanted to see your lovely face," I said with a grin. Poppy glared at me, telling me that she wasn't in a joking mood. I sighed. "Gerard wanted me to come along, so I was like, 'what the hell? I should go.'" I cocked my head at her. "Does wittle Poppy have a pwoblem?" I said in a mock baby voice.

Poppy glared at me and shook her head. "Of course I don't. I'm perfectly fine."

I frowned slightly. I reached out a hand and patted her arm. "Is Poppy a wittle jeawous?" I let out a small laugh.

She shot me another glare. "Why would I be jealous of a faggot?"

I was taken aback by her harsh words. I was pretty sure I didn't tell anybody that I was interested in guys… I think she just assumed. Judgmental bitch. I pushed into her mind, then, only getting a sense of accomplishment.

Gerard came back, then. He was wiping his hands on the back of his skinny jeans. He lifted his head and stared at me. His eyes automatically widened, full with concern. Is everything okay? I looked at him for a few seconds before lowering my head.

Poppy glanced at me before walking over to Gerard, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Come on, Geegee. Let's go in the theater." Gerard stared at her before wrapping an around Poppy's shoulders, leading her into the theater. His mind was concentrated on _his_ little Alice, though.

Once we entered the theater, found out seats, and settled in, I really wanted to go back to the dorm, and crawl into the bed. I just wanted to cover my head with my blanket and let Gerard's thoughts into my head. I just needed his reassuring voice.

At least I could survive with the seating arrangement: Gerard in the middle, Poppy on his left, and me on his right. Gerard's heavenly scent hovered around me, causing me to be in a mock state of a high.

The room darkened, and the movie began. I licked my lips and slowly closed my eyes. Well, I could try and get some sleep…

I suddenly jerked up as someone grabbed onto my hand.

I opened my eyes and looked around the area. I bit my lip and looked down at my hand. Pale fingers wrapped around mine, slowly rubbing the skin. I bit my lip again. Gerard must have mistaken my hand for Poppy's. But what I couldn't understand was that Poppy was on the other side of him. How could he get our hands mixed up? Or… he could have just wanted to hold my hand instead of hers. I smiled and rubbed Gerard's hand back.

Gerard turned his head, looking over at me. I slowly raised up my head and stared at him back.

We remained quiet during our little stare. Gerard smiled at me and squeezed my hand. _Everything's going to be okay._ I smiled. I know. I squeezed his hand back.

Gerard slowly turned his head back to the screen, but kept his hand connected with mine.

 

I kept my eyes fixed on the TV. The screen kept flashing to different channels. I growled and looked over at Poppy, who was sitting on the couch. She was cuddling up to Gerard and flipping through channels. I glared at her. "Pick a damn channel," I said, flexing my fingers.

She narrowed her eyes at me. She threw the remote to the other end of the couch. She looked up at Gerard. She stood up and straightened out her sleepwear. It was a black lacy baby doll. It came down to mid-thigh. Her smile made me think that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath it. I shuddered.

Poppy tossed her hair over her shoulder and grabbed Gerard's hand. "Let's go to bed, Geegee," she suggested with a smile.

Gerard slowly nodded. "Good, I'm really tired." He yawned. _Lies._

Poppy frowned slightly, but still pulled Gerard up and lead him into his room. I frowned at the sound of a closing door. I sighed and slowly stood up, turning off the TV. I placed the remote on the coffee table and headed into my room.

I walked over to my bed, leaving my bedroom door cracked. I could walk in the dark easily now. Living with Gerard means you'll have to learn.

When I made my way to the bed, I peeled off the shirt I had on. I tossed it to the ground, but left on my pajama bottoms. I sighed and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I was sure I would be hearing moans all night, knowing it was a Friday. Great, just great.

I closed my eyes, preparing for sleep to overcome me. Once I was on the verge of sleep and awake, the bedroom door opened more. Someone walked into my room, cracking the bedroom door back. They walked over to my bed, pulling part of the covers down. They slowly slid into the bed, wrapping their arms around my waist. They pulled me closer, sighing into my neck. I breathed in, smelling a familiar scent.

"Gerard…" I breathed out. "What do you want, Ches?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

He slightly laughed. He pressed his bare chest against my back. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

I swallowed. "I am."

Gerard slowly nodded. "I can see that." He cleared his throat. Now, we were getting on to the real reason he had snuck in here. "Can I stay in here and hold you? Poppy's being a bitch and wants to fuck."

I smiled. He called Poppy a bitch. I felt my insides jump around with joy. I shifted my position; I turned on my side so I could be facing Gerard. Even in the total darkness, I could still see his beautiful face. I nodded and scooted closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head against his chest. Gerard smiled and draped his arms around my neck.

"Come on, Alice. Let you and Cheshire explore together," he muttered, soon drifting off.

I fell asleep, a smirk on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

My face was hot and sticky when I woke up. I frowned and raised a hand to wipe at my sleep filled eyes. I lowered my hand and opened my eyes.

I was greeted with Cheshire's bright eyes.

"Hello, baby," I said, smiling at him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it. I was still laying on Gerard's chest.

Gerard smiled at me. "Good morning, Alice." He rubbed at my arms. "How did you sleep?"

I shrugged. "Dreamless. Quite peaceful." But, I did want to dream.

Gerard nodded and stared at me. "Same here." He drummed his fingers against my arm. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Now, if I was still with Poppy, she would have made me fuck her nonstop." He let out a sad sigh.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Don't you want to? Like sleep with her?"

Gerard stared at me, and then spoke. "Well… someday I may." May? "But not last night. You would have heard." He rubbed my arms again. "I don't want you to hear me doing something like that."

I stared at him. "But apparently you want me to watch you and Poppy make out, right?"

Gerard frowned. "Sorry," he mumbled. He raised a hand to stroke my cheek. "I thought that was going to lead somewhere, to be honest." Gerard shook his head. "Something made me stop, though." He frowned again. I stared at him. It was me. He was thinking of me.

I frowned. 'I'm sorry," I whispered. I placed my hand overtop his. I gripped it. "I want you to be happy."

Gerard stared at me. He squeezed my hand. "I am happy… now." He smiled at me. I smiled back. He rubbed my cheek. _I want nothing more than to kiss you._

I slowly closed my eyes. "Then kiss me," I breathed out, shivering.

Gerard's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "I… I gotta go. Gotta… go before Poppy, er, wakes up, y'know." Gerard gave me a glance before sliding out of bed and exiting my bedroom.

I sighed and rolled over in bed. Great, Frank. Just great.

 

I managed to drag myself out of bed a few minutes later. I automatically went over to the coffee pot, pouring myself a cup. I went over to the couch and sat down in the middle of it, leaning back. I flipped onto a Saturday morning cartoon: Scooby-Doo. I smiled and took a sip out of my cup. I quietly started to hum the theme song.

Gerard's bedroom door snapped open, then, revealing Gerard and Poppy. Both of them looked like they just jumped out of the shower. Poppy was in a white tank top and jeans, her hair hung wet at her shoulders. A smile was on her face.

Gerard was the opposite. He wore an oversized black hoodie and skinny jeans. He had a frown on his face. While the couple walked past me, I read thoughts of accomplishment in Poppy's head and thoughts of disgust in Gerard's. I frowned. Something happened…

I shook my head and watched the TV screen in front of me, again. Gerard plopped down in the chair, starting to watch the cartoon, but was interrupted by Poppy sitting on his lap. Gerard looked up at her, eyes wide. Poppy giggled and bent her head down to Gerard's ear.

"Did you like that?" she whispered. I grimaced and turned up the TV. I could still hear their conversation, though. One of the advantages of reading minds; I had sensitive hearing.

Gerard smiled and looked up at her. "More than anything," he whispered back. _I didn't like it, to be honest. It didn't feel right at all._

Poppy grinned. "We can do it more often if you like."

"Lovely." _Dear, God, no._ Poppy giggled again and tilted her head, placing her lips on Gerard's. Gerard slowly closed his eyes, kissing her back. I frowned and stood up. I walked past the intertwined couple and went into my room. I grabbed fresh clothes and exited the room.

"I'm taking a shower," I muttered, walking past them. I closed Gerard's bedroom door, blocking out the sounds of moans. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand them.

I looked around Gerard's room, realizing they left the bedside lamp on. I cocked my head and started towards it. I froze when I saw a slightly open condom package. I shuddered and backed up. Gross…

I shook my head and headed into the bathroom. I closed that door behind me, too. I looked around the room. My eyes widened when I saw a small tube of lube by the sink. It wasn't closed all the way. Great…

I frowned and peeled the clothes off of my body. I tossed them to the ground and turned on the shower.

Warm water splashed onto my face. It slid down my equally warm skin. I sighed and turned the shower dial, making the water freezing. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the shower wall.

_Oh, shit. I hope Alice didn't see any of this… It'll break his little heart…_

My eyes widened. Why would my heart break? I shook my head and closed my eyes, feeling cold water slide down my neck. I jumped slightly by the bathroom door opening. I heard someone walk over to the sink and started to screw a cap on. I closed my eyes, realizing who it was. "Cheshire," I said simply.

"Alice," he replied, a smile in his voice.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

I sensed him frown. "Just making sure you got in here all safe."

"Ches, I saw the lube and condom."

Gerard sighed. "Just so you know, we didn't use the condom. I really didn't even want to use the lube, but she insisted we do something nasty."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about, Ches?"

I heard him sigh and sit down on something. Must have been the toilet. "Poppy's driving me crazy. I know we've been together for a year now, but that doesn't mean we should jump into fucking, right? I want to save it for one of our special moments or save it for someone special."

"Wait, I thought Poppy was your one and only?" I asked. I raised my head from the shower wall.

Gerard sighed. "I thought she was. I really wanted to fuck her a few days ago, but… something changed…" I bit my lip. He started liking me… Gerard shook his head. "I really wanted to. I love her. I still do, I think, but I know the feeling has died down."

I frowned. I was causing him confusion. I poked my head out of the shower, but still covering the rest of my body with the curtain. "What did you do in the shower?"

Gerard looked up at me, eyes dreary. "Poppy sucked me off." He lowered his head.

I stared at him. "You must have loved her if you let her do that to you."

Gerard sighed and looked back up at me. "Here's the thing. I didn't like it. I hated it, but I could never tell Poppy that." Gerard frowned and closed his eyes.

I looked down and sighed. I looked back at him. "Come here," I muttered. Gerard stared at me, confused, but still walked over to me. Still keeping one hand on the shower curtain, I slipped the other out and placed it on Gerard's cheek. I rubbed it softly, getting water on him. Gerard didn't seem to mind, though. I looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning forward and placing my lips to his cheek. I softly kissed the pale skin, lingering it. I felt him lean in for a second before I pulled away. I stared at him.

Gerard bit his lip and studied me. "What are you sorry for?" he asked.

Shit. I was saying sorry for me confusing his thoughts, but any normal person wouldn't know that. I sighed. I needed to tell him.

"Let me get out of here. I need to tell you something."


	9. Chapter 9

I shut the library door behind me, biting my lip. I wondered how difficult this would possibly be. I ruffled my wet hair, getting some parts in my eyes. I sighed and looked around the room.

Some of the books looked like they've been moved. Not very far, though, more like a few inches. A few cushions from the chairs had been scattered around on the floor. Gerard was in one of the lounge chairs next to a bookcase.

I walked over to the bookcase, running my fingers along the spines of the many books. I paused at the section that contained books pertaining to the mind. I bit my lip and looked over at Gerard. "What books have you read in here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Gerard looked around the room, glancing at the few bookcases available. He looked back at me. "I've read every book in here." I stared at him, surprised. Gerard shrugged. "You may think I'm a big bully that doesn't know anything, but I'm not, well, I may still be a bully, but I know some shit." Gerard shrugged again. He tugged on his hoodie sleeve. "Truth is, I get bored… and lonely."

I nodded, not knowing what to say, and looked back at the bookcase. I ran my fingertips over the book that had caught my attention the other day. _Powers of the Mind._ I pulled it from its spot on the bookshelf and wiped the thin layer of dust off it. I looked at Gerard and showed him the book. "What's this book about?"

Gerard stared at the book, then at me. He raised up a hand and motioned for me. "Come here, little Alice." I slowly nodded and walked towards Gerard, book in hand. I stopped in front of his chair and stared. He slightly laughed and stood up a bit. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. He sat back down in the chair, bringing me with him.

I stared at him. "Why?"

Gerard shrugged. "Why not?" _I want to be close to you._ I smiled and got comfortable in Cheshire's lap. He smiled and took the book from my hands. "Hmm, let me see." He flipped through the pages, occasionally pausing to read a few lines.

I looked up at him, thoughtfully. "So?"

Gerard looked at the page he was on for one last time. He nodded and looked up at me. "Oh, well, basically it's about the basic principle of what the mind can do. It goes in depth over the topics of memories and shit related to that." He shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged back at him. "Just curious," I simply said. I slipped the book from Gerard's large hands and laid it gently on the floor. I looked back at him.

He stared at me. "Does any of this have to do with the thing you're going to tell me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I had almost forgotten he was practically holding me.

I shrugged a shoulder. "Well, yeah, basically." I shrugged again. I let out a breath and licked my lips. I stared at Gerard. "Do you happen to believe any of that shit about mind reading or mind control?" I asked. I bit my lip and looked down.

Gerard remained silent for a couple of seconds before he let out a sigh and reached for my hand. He gripped it, squeezing it lightly. "Alice, I believe anything is possible."

I looked up at him, eyes widening. Goddamn, here it comes… "Well, what would you think if… uh… I could… er… read minds?"

Gerard stared at me blankly for a second or two. Then, I guess, it hit him.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" he spat in my face. He stood up, dumping me out of his lap and onto the floor. My elbow smashed into the ground, a fiery feeling traveling up my arm. I laid my head against the floor, cursing. I shook my head repeatedly, eyes squeezed shut. Gerard walked over to me, towering over me. "You damn freak! Why the fuck would you even go out in public?"

I snapped my eyes open and stared at him. That hurt. I quickly stood back up and straightened out my back, standing before him. "You fucking prick! I thought you would understand!"

Gerard stared at me, shaking his head. "How in the name of _hell_ would I understand? You're a freak. I'm normal," he said in a harsh tone.

I clenched my jaw, glaring. "I thought you were my friend!" I shouted, tears surfacing. "After all what we've done…"

Gerard gave me a wild look. "We have never done anything, Iero. That must be all in your head."

I glared at him. "I know what you thought…"

Gerard clicked his tongue. "I guess you must have mixed your thoughts up with mine." He shook his head. I stared at him, shaking my head. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Why can't he freaking understand! How can he- Shit… Can't breathe… I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it. Gerard started laughing and raised up a hand, smacking my cheek. "This isn't fucking _Wonderland_ , Alice. Get it through your thick head. This is reality."

 

I shook my hands violently and lowered my head. I gnashed my teeth to keep myself from screaming. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to not make the tears fall. But my eyes betrayed me, letting them fall.

How could Gerard do this to me? I bit my lip and leaned my head against the bed. More tears fell when my face was exposed. I sighed. I love him. I was stupid enough to fall for that damn boy, and now, I'm crying like a bitch in my room.

He doesn't need to lie. I know that he likes me. He shouldn't have said all those things to me. I shook my head again and banged the back of my head against the mattress. That dick! I cursed and thrashed around, hurting my hands. I screamed and shook violently, again.

_Frank, I wanna talk to you._

I narrowed my eyes. "No! You don't deserve to fucking talk, you dick!" I screamed, ducking my head down after, resting my head on my knees.

_Frank… please… I'm sorry._

I shook my head. "Sorry my ass!" I shouted, shaking.

My bedroom door busted open, then, revealing the last person I wanted to see. I shuddered and hid my face in my hands. "Leave…" I muttered.

Gerard didn't reply. He walked over to me, falling down to his knees. He took my face in his hands and brought his face down to slowly press our lips together, capturing them in a kiss.

I placed a hand on one of Gerard's arms and gripped his hoodie. I kissed him back like my life fucking depended on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Clothes dropping; lips meeting; touches made; moans granted; getting close; sheets rubbing against bare skin; heads thrown back; toes curling; fingers digging into shoulders; hips rotating; groans achieved; orgasms in unison.

It was as perfect as I had imagined. It was real love.

I smiled and cracked my toes. I sighed and arched my back, feeling his fingertips press into my warm skin. I slowly closed my eyes, breathing out. I felt his head rest against my shoulder. I turned my head and smiled. "Hello, Ches," I whispered. I softly kissed him on the cheek. "That was amazing," I breathed out by his ear.

Gerard softly laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled me into his chest, and I leaned into him. He ran his fingertips down my arm. I looked at him. "Why, though?"

He stared at me. "Because I love you."

 

I ran my fingertips along Gerard's arm, needing him to hold my hand. He looked over at me, frowning. _I can't baby. I would love to, but we're in public._ I glanced at him before dropping my hand from his arm.

I had spent my whole weekend in my room with Gerard. Just laying in bed, talking, kissing, and making love. Overall, the best weekend of my life.

We made our way to Gerard's locker. I leaned against the nearby lockers and looked around the area. No students. I smiled and looked up at Gerard. He closed his locker and stared at me. I cocked my head and took a step towards him. I placed my hand on his chest, digging my fingers into his shirt. I pressed my body close to his. "Kiss me," I breathed out, looking at him.

Gerard frowned and placed his hand against my cheek. He rubbed it, staring at me. _Is anybody near us? Is Poppy coming?_

I looked around the area, seeing nobody. I looked back at Gerard. I shook my head and scooted closer to him. Gerard leaned in and softly kissed me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and held onto Gerard's shirt. I closed my eyes tightly and kissed him back. I wanted more—needed more—of him, but I knew that this was all I could do now.

Gerard tilted his head. I could feel his mouth open, and his tongue brushing against my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth and let Cheshire's sweet tongue into my mouth. He seemed to be as eager as I was.

As our kiss deepened, I knew we had to pull away sometime. I frowned and placed a hand on Gerard's collarbone. I slowly pulled away and stared at him. He smiled at me. "I love you."

"I know."

We smiled at each other before we both jumped. Poppy had appeared around the corner. Gerard instantly pulled away from me and walked up at Poppy. She muttered something to him that made Gerard fake a smile. No doubt that it was about me.

I sighed and whipped around, leaving my smiling cat and his vicious queen.

 

Throughout the day, Gerard and I exchanged kisses during the short moments that we had. Most of our time was cut short by Poppy demanding to know where Gerard was. But even Poppy and Gerard's conversations made me smile. Gerard purposely thought of me.

But now, Gerard and I couldn't attempt to sneak kisses. Poppy was spending the evening here.

I stared at the couple across from me. They were holding hands, and Poppy's head was resting against Gerard's shoulder. I watched them intently, surprised none of them noticed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I might as well try and do some more shit with my mind. Practice makes perfect, right?

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I crossed my arms over my chest and took a deep breath. Gerard, I thought. I tilted my head, smiling at his name.

Gerard's head snapped up and looked over at me. _Frank? Did you do that?_

I raised up my head and looked over at Gerard. I bit my lip. Did… did I just send him a thought? I guess I did, I thought, I wanted to talk, I suppose.

Gerard nodded and gave me a small smile. He bit his lip and glanced down at Poppy. _I want to be over there… sitting and holding hands with you._

Same here, hun. It hurts me seeing you two together.

 _I'm sorry._ He frowned.

I cocked my head. Why did you call me a freak when you found out about me? I thought, deciding to change the subject.

Gerard sighed. _I didn't want someone that I loved to be different. It scared me, to be honest. But I don't mind so much now._

I smiled. Good. I don't want you to be scared of me. I lowered my head and bit my lip.

_What's wrong?_

I raised up my head and looked at him. When is she leaving?

Gerard looked over at Poppy and bounced his shoulder a bit. Poppy's eyes snapped open, and she looked at Gerard. "Baby, I think it's time for you to head back to your dorm."

Poppy sat up straight and stretched. She licked her lips. "Can't I spend the night here? We do have the same class in the morning."

No, please, no.

Gerard glanced at me before looking at Poppy. "Your roommate will be worried about you."

Poppy stared at him. "She knows where I go." She laid her head back on Gerard's shoulder, looking up at him. "Please let me stay. I feel like I'm losing you."

_She means it. I can't say no._

Go on, I thought, I don't care. I stood up and walked into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

 

I woke up in the middle of the night and instantly started crying. 'I don't want you to hear me doing something like that.' I rolled my eyes against my tears and curled up in a ball. I tugged the blankets around my small figure, trying to make myself stop shaking.

I love you, too, Gerard. I really do.

I rolled my eyes against and hid my face in my pillow. I screamed into it, but it couldn't drown at the thumping sound of moans and groans in my head.

I shook my head and clenched my fists. I shook violently. No, no, no. I shouldn't be acting like this. She did have him first, and they were still together. Gerard cheated. We weren't together.

I sighed and bit my lip. Tears were streaming down my face, and I tried to get them to stop. Gerard doesn't deserve my tears, now.

I loved you, and you do this to me, I thought. Thanks for everything.

I couldn't help it. He had to know.


	11. Chapter 11

I slept in that morning. I was crying half the night, though. I dragged myself out of bed, leaving my pajamas on. I didn't care who saw me. The dorm was going to be empty anyway. Gerard and Poppy would have left together.

I slammed the bedroom door shut and walked over to the kitchen. I looked around the room, frowning. I rubbed my arms, realizing that I was cold. I sighed and turned around. I walked out of the room and dragged myself over to the couch. I sat on it, automatically falling onto my stomach. I stared ahead.

"Frank," someone whispered.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. "Leave me alone, please. You've done enough."

Gerard frowned and walked over to me. He crouched down and placed a hand on my arm, rubbing it. "I didn't know you would wake up."

My eyes widened. I sat up on the couch. "Wow, thanks for actually thinking of me." I shook my head. "You told me you didn't even want to fuck her. Why did you lie to me?"

Gerard stared at me. "Look, before she wanted to spend the night, I just wanted to follow you into bed, possibly make love, and fall asleep with you in my arms. But all that changed when Poppy wanted to spend the night. I'm sorry we ended up fucking, and that I hurt you. I heard what you thought, too." He licked his lips and frowned.

I shook my head, not wanting to hear it. "Why aren't you in class?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

Gerard narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to spend time with you." He cocked his head, his eyes softening. "But I imagine you wouldn't want to do that." He lowered his head.

I nodded. "You got that right." I crossed my arms over my chest. Gerard frowned and started to walk away.

_I love you._

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. "Gerard… can you come and hold your little Alice?" I muttered from my hands.

He smiled and slowly walked over to me. I held out my arms for him to take. He sat down on the couch, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I clung to his shirt, burying my head into his neck. I shuddered from the warmth of his arms. I nuzzled his neck and lifted up my head. "I'm sorry, Gerard," I mumbled, watching him.

Gerard looked down at me. "It's okay," he softly said, raising up a hand to stroke my cheek. "I completely understand," he added, pressing his lips to my forehead, kissing me.

I reached over and grabbed Gerard's hand, squeezing it slightly. Our fingers soon began intertwined. "Tell me you love me," I breathed out, looking up at him.

Gerard's face broke out into a smile. He squeezed my hand back. He dipped his head down, pressing his lips to the brim of my ear. "I love you," he said, his warm breath in my ear.

I smiled and snuggled up to his side. "You know what? You would expect me to get tired of you saying that by now, but surprisingly, I'm not."

Gerard softly chuckled and kissed my temple. He pressed the tip of his nose to my cheek. I smiled and shook my head. I looked ahead and nibbled on my lip. A question entered my head. I turned my head, looking over at Gerard. "Did you, um, like… Never mind. Personal question."

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and nudged my shoulder. "Just ask it."

I took a deep breath. "Did you like it? Fucking Poppy?"

Gerard shrugged. "Somewhat," he muttered. "She kept trying to lead." He looked away and sighed. "I liked you a whole lot better."

I smiled. "That means a lot." Gerard looked back at me, smiling. I gripped his hand tighter. Gerard laughed, turning into my sweet Cheshire. He froze for a second, and then started to frown. I looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Gerard sighed and looked at me. "I just remembered…" I stared at him, urging him to continue. He cleared his throat and looked down. I saw him grow red. "Well, it's just that, Poppy asked where her ring was last night."

I stared at him, confused. "What does she mean, baby? Does she mean like she lost a piece of jewelry or…" I didn't want to say the other thing. I couldn't stand to think about that.

Gerard sucked in a breath and slowly nodded. "She meant marriage." Gerard looked down. "She wants me to propose soon." Gerard let go of my hand and buried his head in his hands. "I can't do that…"

I frowned and scooted closer to him. I placed a hand on his back, rubbing. "Shh, its okay. You don't have to if you don't want to," I muttered, trying to make him feel better. I didn't think I was helping any.

Gerard shook and raised his head to stare at me. "You don't understand. I love you." Gerard sighed and looked ahead. "And if I marry Poppy, I would be hurting you. I can't do that." Gerard looked down at the floor.

I frowned and stared at him. "If you love me, then why are you still with Poppy?"

Gerard sighed. "I don't really know myself, but I think I still love her. Crazy, I know. You probably think I should just pick one of you and live with it, but it's hard."

I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. "How is it hard?"

Gerard sighed again. "I love both of you, and I just want to be with both of you at the same time, but that's selfish. I need to keep your feelings in mind." I nodded. "I know that Poppy wants to get married, but it's too early for me. Besides, I don't love her that much to get married." I couldn't help but to smile. I guess Gerard could sense me smiling; he turned his head to stare at me, a half-smile on his own face. "Now, you…" He turned his body to face me.

I eagerly smiled. "Yes?" I stared at him and bit my lip, ready for what he was about to say.

He laughed and reached for my hands. He grabbed my left hand and rubbed my ring finger. "Now, you I wouldn't mind marrying, to be honest." I blushed and looked down. Gerard softly laughed and scooted closer, placing one of his hands on my cheek. He stroked the skin, slowly leaning forward and placing his lips on mine.

I instantly sucked in a breath and placed my hand on the back of his neck. I tilted my head, moving my lips against Gerard's. I furrowed my eyebrows and pressed our faces closer. I lowered my hand to Gerard's chest. I rubbed my fingers along the shirt, wanting to feel closer to him, but I stopped. I slowly pulled away from Gerard, keeping our faces inches apart, however. "I wouldn't mind marrying you either." I smiled and kissed him again.

Gerard ended the kiss a few seconds after, making me frown. I stared at him, my hand still on his chest. "I can't just end it with Poppy, though." I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. He sighed. "She already suspects that we do stuff together."

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

Gerard weakly smiled. "Don't be sorry. She's bound to find out somehow." I slowly nodded and looked up at him. "I want her to find out anyway." My eyes widened and I stared at him. Gerard shrugged and pressed his forehead against mine. _After all, I do love you more._


	12. Chapter 12

I looked out of the window, seeing the ground in front of the dorm covered with fluffy white snow. I couldn't help but to smile. "Ches!" I shouted, turning away from the window.

I heard someone running and a door slam. I soon saw Gerard right beside me, his chest heaving. "I know… I saw." I laughed and patted his cheek. I walked past him and into the kitchen. I licked my lips and grabbed an apple from the counter. I took a bite from it and leaned against the counter.

I clicked my tongue and looked at the apple. I studied it, turning it around. I bit into it again. Gerard slid into the kitchen, then. He saw me and smiled. He walked over, stopping right in front of me. He placed a hand on my arm. He kept his gaze on me as he pulled my arm away from the apple. The apple stayed in my mouth. I stared at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. He leaned forward, biting into the red fruit. I laughed and pulled away from him, the apple staying in Gerard's mouth. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Really, Ches? That was extremely cheesy."

Gerard laughed and took the apple from his mouth, chewing. He swallowed and threw the rest of the apple away. He wiped his mouth and looked at me. "Oh, you know you liked it."

I snorted and turned around, facing the counter. I placed my hands on the smooth surface and drummed my fingers against it. I clicked my tongue and looked around.

Gerard snickered and placed his hands on my hips. He rubbed them, chuckling. "Oh, Frank," he said. He let out a fake moan and placed a hand on my back, pressing my chest against the counter. He shifted his position so his groin could be rubbing against my ass. I held my breath as I pressed my cheek to the cool counter. "Oh, Frank, my dick is perfectly lined up with your ass. Whatever will I do?" He laughed.

I sighed and placed my hands on the counter, ready to push myself up. But I figured I could play around with Cheshire for a little bit.

I rotated my hips, causing Gerard to press into me more. "Oh no! How about you do something about it, baby?" I asked, puffing my bottom lip out into a fake pout.

Gerard smirked. "Whatever you say, Alice," he said, using my lovely nickname. Gerard began to slowly grind against me, holding onto my hips for support. He let out a fake moan that rang throughout the dorm. He moaned again, but it got mixed with a laugh. He bent his head down, his mouth pressed into my ear. "Mhm, Alice, you're so tight."

I held my breath and moaned. "You're just so big, Cheshire. It's a wonder how you fit." I groaned and shut my eyes, rotating my hips.

Gerard laughed and dug a hand into one of my hips. He glided his other hand down my front, making me tense up. "Aw, is Alice unsure if this is what he wants?" Gerard muttered. He gripped my growing bulge. He froze for a second, but then smirked. "Does Alice really want this to happen?" he asked. He bent his head down, pressing his lips to the back of my ear. "Does Alice want me to lift him up onto the counter, pull his skintight jeans down to his ankles, gently stroke his hardening cock with my tongue, and slowly achieve his want?" Gerard rubbed his palm against my crotch. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do.

Gerard chuckled slightly, still keeping his lips against my ear. "Does Alice want me to press his chest up against the counter, pull his jeans down and fuck him so hard up the ass"—Gerard thrusted his hips against my backside—"that he bleeds in the morning?"

I shuddered at the thought. That would fucking hurt… Gerard smirked and slowly parted his lips, letting his tongue escape and lap at my earlobe. I froze and jumped slightly. I pushed away from Gerard and backed up.

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Frank?" I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Gerard frowned and took a few steps towards me. "I'm sorry if I scared you with any of that," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. I sighed and pressed my cheek against his shoulder.

I sucked in a breath. "You didn't scare me. You just made me so goddamn horny," I said, laughing weakly.

Gerard chuckled and started swaying us. "Let me make it up to you." Gerard pushed me back a bit so I could see his face. I nodded. He placed a hand on my cheek. "Let me take you out tonight."

I grinned, happiness overflowing inside me. "Excellent." My smile disappeared then. "What about classes?"

Gerard patted my cheek and pulled away from me, walking away. "They cancel classes when it snows like this."

I nodded, but a thought still nagged at me. "What about Poppy?"

He walked up to his room, stepping inside. "Screw her!" he shouted, before slamming the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in front of my mirror, studying my appearance. I didn't know where Gerard was planning to take me, so I just threw on some warm clothes. I ran a hand down my arm, pulling the hoodie sleeve down even more.

I had thrown on an over-sized hoodie that went down to a little above my knee and a pair of skinnies. I had a pair of black gloves on which had the fingers cut out, so I didn't know what good those would do. I was wearing my normal black, worn Converse. I sighed and glided my fingertips along my pale cheek. I had neglected to put on my usual eye make-up.

I chewed on my lip, occasionally swiping my tongue against the cool metal of my lip ring. I slowly breathed out and walked over to my bedroom door. I pushed it open and stepped into the living room. I closed the door behind me and turned around. I instantly smiled.

Gerard was standing by the couch, looking down at his feet, kicking the floor. He was wearing a pair of skinnies with his Converse. He had a black t-shirt under a gray traveler's jacket. He also had a black and gray checkered scarf around his neck. A few strands of his hair were tucked behind his ear. His head was tilted to the side, watching his feet kick the floor.

I smiled at him, bit my lip, and walked up to him. I stopped in front of him. Gerard lifted up his head and smiled. "Alice," he muttered, stepping closer to me. He raised up a hand, brushing it across my cheek. He studied my face, smiling. _You're not wearing any eyeliner._

I smiled and reached out, grabbing a part of his scarf. I tugged it a bit. You noticed, I thought.

Gerard licked his lips and nodded. "Come on, let's go."

I looked at him. "Where are we going?"

Gerard grinned and scooted closer. He bent his head down, softly kissing my forehead. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. "You'll find out."

 

I breathed in the many scents that hit me when Gerard had held the door open for me. He had decided to take me to a café to warm us up. I looked behind me as Gerard walked up. I looked ahead and dropped my hand, fingers waving slightly. I heard Gerard chuckle as he reached for my hand. Despite the cold weather outside, Gerard's hand was surprisingly warm.

I felt his breath by my ear, and I automatically stiffened up. "The booth in the very corner," he whispered. I looked over at the corner, seeing a table with a seat pressed up against the wall. There was another seat on the other side of the table that also acted as a small wall for the next booth. I nodded and lead us there.

I let go of Gerard's hand as I slid into the seat up against the wall. I watched Gerard slide into the opposite seat. He looked at me and half-smiled. "I'm sorry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What for?" I questioned. He didn't need to be sorry about anything.

Gerard sighed and leaned back in his seat. He placed his hands on the table, twiddling his thumbs. "Couldn't take you anywhere fancy," he mumbled, looking down.

I frowned and scooted to the edge of my seat. I reached under the table and placed my hand on Gerard's knee, rubbing it in comfort. "Don't be sorry. You could have taken me to a junk yard, and I wouldn't mind. I would still have you." I smiled, biting down on my lip. Wow… that was extremely cheesy.

Gerard giggled and shook his head. "Thanks, Alice." He looked around then back at me. "What do you want?"

I breathed in and bit my lip. I looked at him. "Get me whatever you're getting."

Gerard paused for a second, but then nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back." He slid off the seat and walked over to the counter, digging in his pockets for money. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes.

 _That little bitch! He is with him! Why the fuck would he lie to me?_

I snapped my eyes open and looked around the area frantically. Whose thoughts were those? The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember who it belonged to…

Just then, Gerard came back. He was holding two cups of something that was steaming. He grinned at me and slid into the seat with me. I made room for him. He placed a cup of the warm liquid in front of me and the other in front of himself. He nodded towards my drink. "It's hot chocolate. Cashier said it's the best in the area." He edged it closer to me. "Take a drink."

I paused and looked over at Gerard. "Have you taken a drink yet?"

"No, but just take a sip."

I laughed slightly and picked up the cup. I wrapped my fingers around it, warming them up. I slowly brought it up to my lips and tipped it into my mouth. The warm chocolate slid down my throat, burning it slightly. I winced a bit and pulled away from the cup. But as soon as the burning started, it ended. I bit my lip and took another sip. The same burning sensation traveled down my throat, making me shiver. I pulled away from the cup, smacking my lips. I smiled and looked over at Gerard. "It's delicious. Now you try."

Gerard shifted a glance at me and narrowed his eyes. "Oh… alright." He glanced at me again before lifting up his cup and tipping it into his waiting mouth. I smiled and watched him. Gerard smacked his lips for a second before wincing. "Shit, that's hot!" He groaned a bit before looking at me. He bit his lip and took another drink.

I laughed. "Addicting, isn't it?"

Gerard nodded, still taking a drink. He slowly took the cup from his lips and laid it down on the table. He licked his lips and looked over at me. "I need a refill," he stated simply. He got up from his seat and walked up to the counter with his cup, leaving me laughing.

I swallowed my laughter and managed to lift my cup up to my mouth to take a sip. I closed my eyes and took a longer drink.

_I'm going to fucking pound his ass in._

I snapped my eyes open and set the drink on the table. I quickly swallowed the contents in my mouth. I bit my lip and looked around the area again. Who was that? It was the same person as before.

My question was soon answered. Gerard came back, new cup in hand, but he had a panicked expression on his face. He walked up to the table and slid into the seat opposite me. I frowned slightly.

_Poppy's here._

My eyes widened. So, that was whose thoughts I had been picking up. I bit my lip and stared at Gerard. Did you have something to do with her today? I thought.

Gerard held up a hand, biting on his fingernails. He slowly nodded. _She was supposed to spend the evening at the dorm. She could have spent the night if she wanted to. But I knew she would, so I lied to her. Told her she couldn't come over because I was busy. I knew I was gonna end up fucking her again._ He shook his head and buried his head in his hands.

I bit my lip and resisted to reach over the table and comfort Gerard. I frowned and cocked my head. Then how did she know you weren't actually busy? I asked him silently.

Gerard sighed and I saw him shiver. _She knew I would rather be with you than her._

I frowned and scooted to the edge of my seat, staring at Gerard. Don't worry, Ches, I thought. I bit my lip. What else could I say? I looked around and my eyes widened. I looked back at Gerard. "She's coming," I mouthed.

Gerard groaned and whimpered. It sounded like he was going to break down and cry. He took a drink from his cup and widened his eyes when Poppy stopped at our table. He lowered the cup and quickly swallowed, wincing at the heat of the hot chocolate. "Oh, hey, Poppy. W-What's, uh, up?" He bit his lip. I frowned and took a sip from my cup.

Poppy crossed her arms over her sweater-covered chest and looked at me, then at Gerard. "I thought you were busy."

Gerard paused before speaking. "I was… but I got un-busy, so I came here for a drink." Gerard lifted up his cup, taking a sip from it.

Poppy narrowed her eyes. "I see." She looked over at me. She gave me a disgusted look. She carefully scanned my appearance, right down to my nose and lip ring. I frowned and touched those piercings. Poppy whipped her head back over at Gerard. "How'd you end up with him?" I narrowed my eyes at her, glaring.

Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He nibbled on his lip and looked down at the table. _Help me._

I stared at him before looking back at Poppy. "He met me here."

Gerard's head shot up and nodded. "Yeah, that. We decided to sit down and talk since I didn't have any plans."

Poppy slowly breathed in and then back out. "Gerard, baby, why didn't you call me so we could still hang out at your dorm?"

Gerard licked his lips and dug in his pocket. He took out his phone. "Phone's dead." He nodded his head towards me. "He doesn't have one." I slowly nodded, agreeing with him.

Poppy chewed on her lip, no doubt thinking over what we just told her. I bit my lip as well, and thought of something.

Gerard will explain everything later. Just please, drop it. I pushed the thought into Poppy's stupid, little head. She finally nodded and slid into the same seat as Gerard.

Gerard bit his lip and slowly wrapped an arm around Poppy's shoulders. He lowered his head a bit, rubbing his nose against Poppy's ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Poppy turned her head to look at Gerard. "Love you, too," she muttered. She softly kissed him, and I saw Gerard hesitate to kiss her back. He slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He slowly closed his eyes.

_Sorry._

I lifted up my head. Gerard was staring at me, a small frown on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

I watched Gerard and Poppy from my spot in the tree. I placed a hand on the trunk, steadying myself.

I was up in a tree near mine and Cheshire's dorm. He and Poppy were saying goodnight. I bit my lip and looked up at the sky. The cool winter air was scratching my face, making it raw. I sighed and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the scene below.

"Can I stay the night?"

"I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"Frank's become a bit distant. I think he caught something."

"You baby him."

"You don't see how we act, do you?"

"No, but—"

"Don't put in your opinion if you have no idea what we're talking about."

"Oh, fine. I love you."

"I know."

I opened my eyes and looked over the edge. Gerard's hands were in his pockets while Poppy's arms were tightly around his neck. They were kissing. It wasn't a gentle, goodnight kiss were thrashing around, and I was pretty sure I saw Poppy bite down hard on Gerard's lip. He winced, placed a hand onto Poppy's hip, and pushed away from her. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he had a pained expression on his face. "Goodnight, Poppy."

Poppy stared at him in disbelief, but didn't say anything as she walked away. Gerard glanced at me from my spot up in the tree and started towards it. I smiled a bit before looking ahead.

Soon I saw Gerard's head poke up. I looked over the edge of the tree branch and smiled. Gerard kept his gaze down, though. I furrowed my eyebrows and scooted down the branch, making room for Gerard.

Gerard finally managed to heave himself onto the branch, with a little help from my part. He had one of his hands over his mouth. I bit my lip and stared at Gerard as he was getting comfortable. "What's wrong?" I muttered, nodding towards his mouth. He looked down and I heard him sigh. He slowly lowered his hand and lifted up his head. My eyes grew wide. His bottom lip was bleeding. So, Poppy really did bite him. I frowned and scooted closer to Gerard. I pressed my cold palm to his cheek. "She's a bitch," I muttered.

Gerard shook his head. "Don't say that," he said softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why not? You know she's one. I heard you call her one before." I cocked my head, staring at him.

Gerard raised a hand and pressed it on his lip gingerly. "She may be a bitch, but I love her." I slowly nodded, looking down. Gerard sighed and raised up his other hand to rub my arm. "Shit, Frank, I can't lie to you." I raised up my head with a confused expression on my face. Gerard scooted closer to me, making our faces be inches apart. "I love you, not her."

I smiled and leaned forward, softly kissing Gerard. He whimpered slightly, causing me to instantly pull back. I stared at Gerard, eyebrow raised. He smiled weakly, lip still bleeding. "Sorry," I breathed out. I placed a hand on his jawline and slowly kissed him, remembering his small wound. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand on my waist, rubbing it. He pulled me in closer and smiled in the kiss. He tilted his head, opening his mouth slightly.

I soon felt Gerard's other hand on the opposite side of my waist. It was slowly creeping up into my over-sized hoodie, and he started to rub my bare back. I shivered slightly, but I didn't stop him. He pressed our faces closer and started tugging on the waistband of my jeans. He grazed his fingertips along my stomach skin. I shivered again, but I didn't object to that either.

Gerard carefully pulled away from our kiss and looked at me. I looked back. He softly laughed and pressed our foreheads together. I smiled and placed my hands on Gerard's hips, keeping them warm with his jacket. He scooted closer—if that was even possible—and pressed his lips to my cheek."I love you, Alice. I really do." He pulled away and stared at me, smiling. "I want to stay in this moment with you forever."

I smiled and leaned forward, kissing his jawline. Gerard closed his eyes. I slowly pulled away. "I feel the same way, Ches." I moved my head to rest on the crook of his neck. I softly rubbed it, staring at him.

Gerard bit his lip, despite it already been bleeding. He placed a hand on my shoulder,but it slid down my chest. He slowly breathed in and looked at me. "Let's go to my room," he quietly said, half-smiling.

I instantly smiled and grabbed his hand. I rubbed it and slowly nodded. "I would love that," I muttered. I edged closer to him, placing my hand on his thigh. He laughed, and we began to climb down from the tree.

Once we both were on the ground, Gerard gripped my hand. He pressed me close to his body, his hand on my back. Gerard carefully raised up my hand—it was my left—and softly kissed it. He smiled wickedly and licked his lips. "Soon," he breathed out, "your hand will have a new ring on it."

My eyes widened, and I grinned. I wanted to do freaking backflips. I couldn't have been more happier. Gerard wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, his wonderful Alice.

I placed my hands on the sides of his face and guided his face to meet mine. I kissed him passionately, smiling. I felt Gerard laugh against my mouth, but he kissed me back despite it.

"Gerard!"

We instantly broke apart and whipped our heads to the source. Our smiles faded, but we kept our arms around each other. I narrowed my eyes, and I swore I heard Gerard growl.

It was Poppy.

Gerard grimaced. "I thought I told you to leave," he spat out, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I whimpered a bit and pressed my cheek up against his chest.

Poppy crossed her arms over her chest and took a few steps closer to us. "I had to see if it was true."

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows. "If what was true?"

Poppy cocked her head. "If you two were really fuck buddies."

Rage built up inside me at the tone of her voice. I heard disgust in her voice. I glared at her.

 _That's so gross. How the fuck could they stand to live like that?_

I fought the urge to spit in her stupid, stuck up face. "We aren't fuck buddies, you bitch," I spat out. Gerard's eyes widened, and he lightly shook me.

Poppy didn't seem affected by my comment, though. She laughed. I clenched my fists against Gerard's chest. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm the bitch? Who's the one taking my boyfriend away?" I frowned and looked down. I pushed away from Gerard, but he still held onto me.

"Leave him out of this, Poppy," Gerard said, tightening his grip on me.

Poppy whipped her head to stare at him. "Why? He's the whole reason we're going through this. If you didn't have to go to this little bastard behind my back—"

"Shut up!" I cut in. I broke free from Gerard's grip and started towards Poppy. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Don't you fucking call me a bastard!" I hissed in her face. Poppy smirked at me and smacked my cheek. It burnt, and I wanted to tear her face apart.

Gerard, then, stepped in, placing a hand on mine and Poppy's shoulder. He tore us apart and glared at us. _What the hell, Alice?_

I lowered my head. It's a touchy subject, I thought, biting my lip.

Gerard nodded once and looked over at Poppy. "Have you ever wondered why I went to Frank? Why I love him the way I do?" Poppy opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Gerard bit his lip and shook his head. "When we first got together, a year ago, I loved you more than anything." Gerard stepped closer to Poppy and placed his hands on the sides of her face. I stepped back a bit, uncertain.

Gerard cocked his head, staring at her. "But, now, everything's changed between us."

Poppy nodded. "Because of Frank."

Gerard shook his head and placed a finger on her lips. "No. It was you. You changed. Every time we would meet, we would have to kiss or touch. Your mind was set on having sex, while I was focusing on the future. The future of us. I didn't mind what you were aiming to do at first, but I soon got tired of it. I knew if we were going to go anywhere in our lives, our relationship shouldn't just be based on sex." Gerard stared at Poppy, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He raised up a hand, starting to stroke Poppy's cheek.

"Why did you suddenly change?" Gerard asked. "Was it because all of your friends had great boyfriends that they already had a stable, even sexual relationship? He lowered one of his hands from Poppy's face and instead rested it on her hip.

He stared at her before continuing. "Or was it because you had a gothic, greasy-haired boyfriend that none of your friends liked? But you knew that I would do anything for you, and you decided that this was your opportunity to finally lose it?" He cocked his head, still staring, watching.

Poppy's eyes widened, and she squirmed from under Gerard's grip. I watched, helplessly. I didn't know what to do. Poppy finally spoke. "What are you talking about? I love you. That's why I wanted to lose it to you."

Gerard shook his head, baring his teeth. "Don't you fucking lie to me. You stopped loving me right before Alice came here."

"Alice—?"

"Right when you and Jackson were fooling around. I still loved you, Poppy. That's why I hurt him. I wanted to tear him. Limb. By. Limb. Because he dared put his hands on you. I wanted to fucking suffer." My eyes widened. I was seeing the darker side of Gerard. It scared me a bit. "But now, I wouldn't care if you two fucked right in front of me.

"Now, when I first saw Alice—"

"Who the hell is Alice?"

"—I knew there was something special about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it. At first, I picked fights with him to get under his skin. It seemed to work, but I couldn't keep acting like I hated the kid... In fact, I felt quite the opposite." Gerard gave me a glance, causing me to blush and smile.

"With each passing day, I found myself getting closer to him, and vice versa. I learned some things about Frank" —he glanced at me again— "and then we ended up kissing and making love."

Poppy sucked in a breath and muttered something that sounded like 'disgusting'.

Gerard grimaced. "Then, I had sex with you. Yes, I slept with Frank before you. And I loved it way more than fucking you."

Poppy glared at Gerard. "Is that why you seemed so distant when we were in bed? You didn't want to?" Gerard only nodded. Poppy stared at Gerard, eyes narrowed with a glare. "So, you're a faggot now?"

I growled and started towards her, arm raised. Gerard held me back. "And this is why you were never going to get a motherfuckin' ring. You're a bitch."

Poppy stared at Gerard in disbelief. Her mind had gone completely blank. Gerard had an accomplished look to his face. Poppy slowly opened her mouth to speak. "Get the fuck away from me," she breathed out. She yanked away from Gerard and stormed off. She was definitely leaving this time.

_We're over._

I grinned and turned to look at Gerard. "She says it's over."

Gerard laughed, throwing his head back. "I would hope so. I didn't just stand there ranting if it was for nothing."

I stepped closer to Gerard. "It wasn't for nothing."

Gerard smiled and place a hand on my cheek, rubbing it. "Thanks, baby." He cocked his head, staring at me. "How's your cheek?"

I frowned and lightly touched my cheek, remembering the pain the other had brought. "Better." I clenched my jaw. "Poppy slaps hard."

Gerard softly laughed. "I'm glad to get her out of my hair." He smiled and lowered his hand from my face. He gripped my hand. "Let's go to my room now," he said with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

I rushed into the dorm, peeling off my hoodie and tossing it onto the couch. I welcomed the cool air that hung in the air to my flushed skin. I sighed and stood in the middle of the room. I heard Gerard close the door behind me. "Alice," came his voice.

I turned around so I could face him. I walked up to him, placing my hands on his hips. "Cheshire."

He looked down at me. He placed one of his hands on my arm. He rubbed it. "Why is being called a bastard a touchy subject for you?" he asked. I stared at him for a few seconds, confused. I shook my head, then, realizing that he was referring to the argument with Poppy.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I'm a bastard child. I think Dad's the whole reason I'm like this, really. Reading minds and shit… I never knew him, though." I shrugged and looked down. I carefully slid off my gloves and threw them onto the couch, along with my hoodie.

Gerard didn't ask any more questions. He simply nodded and walked past me. He tossed his jacket and scarf aside, leaving on his t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone. I sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it.

After a few minute passed, Gerard came back into the living room, carrying two glasses. They contained a blood-red liquid. He smiled and gave a small laugh, noticing my shocked expression. He sat down on the cushion beside me. He offered me the second glass. I carefully took it, but not drinking it. He laughed again. "Don't worry. It's just wine."

I glanced at Gerard and then eyed the glass. Gerard grinned wickedly and slowly took a drink from his glass. I shrugged and lifted the glass to my lips, slowly taking a drink. I smiled at the taste. I lowered the glass from my lips, smacking them. Gerard laughed at me and placed his glass on the coffee table. It was already empty. Gerard nodded towards my glass. "Hurry up," he urged. I chuckled and quickly drained the liquid. I winced a bit.

I placed the now empty glass beside Gerard's. I licked my lips and looked over at the smiling young adult. He slowly edged closer to me, placing a hand on my hip. I stared at him, returning the smile. Gerard giggled and leaned down, placing a kiss on my lips. They tasted like grapes.

I eagerly kissed him back and inched closer to him. I placed a hand on the side of his neck and pressed our faces closer together. Gerard tilted his head slightly, softly biting down on my lip. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. Gerard laughed and tugged on my lip. I snapped my eyes open and pushed Gerard down onto his back. I sat on his hips, moaning under my breath.

Gerard slowly pulled away from me and placed his hands on my hips, digging his fingers into the bone. "Now, now, Alice. Eager, aren't we?" he questioned in a teasing manner, swaying his hips from under me.

I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip. "Maybe," I muttered. Gerard laughed and sat up, bringing me with him. He simply stared at me, not saying a word. I frowned and laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I want to feel close to you."

Gerard slowly nodded and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. He carried me like that to his room, quickly closing the door behind him with his foot.

Once inside the room, he placed me carefully on the bed. I looked up at him with a smile. He quickly smiled back before he swiftly peeled off his black t-shirt and tossed it onto the ground. He turned to face me and laid on top of me, kissing my bare chest.

I leaned my head against the bed, slowly closing my eyes. I carefully breathed out as I felt Gerard's mouth on my chest, my stomach, my hips. Gerard brought his head back up and looked up at me. He gave me a smile and slowly lowered his hands to my jeans, undoing them. I curled my toes, tilting my head and groaning. Even though we've done this plenty of times before, I still get a slight thrill from feeling Gerard's long fingers glide across my lower regions.

Gerard tugged on my jeans, telling me that he needed some help. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. I placed my hands on the waistband of my jeans and began to kick them off. Once they were safely on the ground, I turned my body to face Gerard. I scooted closer to him, placing my hands on the jean button and undoing them. They soon joined my jeans on the floor. I looked back at him. I was, then, instantly pushed back onto the bed. Gerard stared at me. His black hair was hanging in his face, cloaking his hazel eyes. I frowned slightly and brushed back Gerard's hair, pulling it behind his ear. But, somehow, some tendrils still managed to fall out. Gerard smiled and placed a hand on my chest, rubbing the tattooed skin. He softly kissed me.

I automatically smiled and returned the kiss. I ran my hand down Gerard's arm, feeling a few goose bumps. I tilted my head, breaking the kiss with him. Gerard stared at me, frowning. I bit my lip, swaying my hips slightly. Gerard's eyes widened, but he slowly nodded in understanding.

He rolled off of me and crawled over to the edge of the bed. He looked under it. I heard him clicking his tongue. After a few more moments, Gerard raised himself back up, holding a jar. I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. Gerard lifted his head and saw my expression. He showed me the jar. "Grape lube." He frowned. "I'm afraid we're all out of cherry, but grape's just as good." I nodded in agreement.

Gerard smiled and crawled over to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I inched closer anyway. I sat myself in front of Gerard, waiting eagerly. He withdrew his arm from around me and wrapped his fingers around the lid of the lube. He grinned as he slowly unscrewed it, making my toes curl more. Gerard laughed.

He placed the lid beside him and stared at me. He rested a hand on my chest, pushing me onto my back. I obeyed, leaning my head against the soft fabric of the blanket. I slowly closed my eyes, hearing clothes rustle. I felt Gerard's fingers on my groin, rubbing against the waistband of my boxers. I shivered under his gentle touch. He gave a small throaty laugh and carefully slid my last article of clothing off, tossing it onto the floor.

Gerard placed a hand on my back, raising me up and setting me into his lap. I opened my eyes and looked around the bed. I saw the lube container on the other end of the bed, abandoned and now forgotten. I turned my head back towards Gerard, looking at him. He stared at me. He raised up a hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes. He smiled at me. "You ready?" he asked in a low, careful voice. I only nodded.

Gerard pushed into me then, throwing me into a state of ultimate bliss. We've had sex before, but somehow this time was different. Maybe it was the fact that Gerard wasn't with Poppy anymore. He was all mine.

Every little push he gave to me sent me deeper into ecstasy. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily as he rocked me back and forth. I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He shifted his position so he could be on his knees, my legs around his waist. I stared up at him, eyes wide. He pressed a finger to my lips, telling me to remain quiet. I slowly began to nod, but I couldn't help but to moan when Gerard rotated his hips, taking me to an end.

This continued for several long minutes, Gerard's hip movements sending me and him into an amazing orgasm. I collapsed into Gerard's welcoming arms. He wrapped his arms around my sweat-covered torso and engulfed me in a hug. I pressed our foreheads together. We stared at each other, each of us catching our breaths.

A perfect ending to an almost perfect day. I couldn't wait to see what was next for me and Gerard. What our well-deserved happy ending was. I wanted to be with him forever, simple as that.

Alice and Cheshire…


	16. Chapter 16

Gerard ran his fingertips along the surface of the many displays. He was sure he was leaving marks on the normally streak free, sparkling glass. He slowly lowered his hand, biting his lip.

"Mr. Way?"

Gerard raised up his head at the sound of his name. He grinned. "Hello, Mr. Montrose." He placed his hands behind his back. "I wanted to look at your rings."

The man named Mr. Montrose smiled and nodded at Gerard. "Follow me; I'll lead you to the back room." Gerard quietly followed.

Mr. Montrose led Gerard into the back room. In there were several rows of jewelry. Mr. Montrose motioned Gerard over to a section that was full with expensive looking rings. Gerard scanned the display. "Is it Ms. Matthews?"

Gerard's eyes widened at his remark. He shook his head. "Oh, no. We split a while back, sorry to say."

Mr. Montrose frowned. "She seemed like a keeper whenever you brought her here a few months ago. Your father seemed rather keen for you to marry her, too."

Gerard shrugged. "I know, but it was up to me in the end who I was going to marry." Gerard looked back at the rings again. "Me and Alice are rather happy, now."

Mr. Montrose's eyes lit up. "Alice? What a pretty name. Last name?"

Gerard grinned and looked up from the display. "Alice Iero."

Mr. Montrose frowned, then. "Is she somehow related to Frank Iero? He goes to the same school as you."

Gerard nodded. "Yes, the very same."

Mr. Montrose shook his head. "You might want to stay away from him, Mr. Way. He just looks like trouble, with all those tattoos and piercings." He shook his head again, clicking his tongue. "Your father wouldn't approve of you hanging around that boy. Street scum, he would call it."

Gerard clenched his jaw. "I'll be sure to stay clear of him, thanks."

Mr. Montrose beamed. He clapped his hands and rubbed them. "Now, do you know what you're looking for?" He looked down at the many rings.

Gerard shook his head, licking his lips. His eyes widened at Mr. Montrose's question and he looked back down at the glass display. "Oh yeah… I want two of those." He pointed at a black ring with silver writing engraved into it.

Mr. Montrose looked up at Gerard. He smiled. "Lovely choice, Mr. Way." He looked back at the ring. "You can have some words of your choice on it. Would you like to do that?"

Gerard nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, please."

Mr. Montrose smiled and walked over to a shelf. He pulled out two black boxes and carried them out of the room. Gerard followed, his insides jumping up and down.

Mr. Montrose placed the boxes on the counter and opened one. He motioned for Gerard. Gerard stared at him and offered his hand. Mr. Montrose slipped the ring onto his third finger. It was a perfect fit. Mr. Montrose smiled and slipped the ring off, placing it back in its case. "Now, what's Ms. Alice's ring size?"

Gerard thought for a minute. "Nine."

Mr. Montrose stared at Gerard, narrowing his eyes. "Quite a big size for the young ladies you go for, don't you think?" Gerard shrugged. Mr. Montrose walked into a room behind the counter. Gerard looked at the necklaces on the rack beside the cash register to take up time.

After a few minutes, Mr. Montrose poked his head out. "What do you want to be written on it?"

Gerard thought for only a second before smiling and saying, "Wonderland."

 

Gerard exited the shop a few hours later. He clutched his bag and pocketed his father's credit card. He looked around the area and sighed. He could see his breath hover in front of him. It was nearing night and it was getting colder. Gerard flexed his fingers. He'd better hurry back.

Gerard looked around the area. Goddamn it, why didn't he own a car? He bit his lip and started down the eerie road. He walked fast enough to beat a reasonable pace, but slow enough not to attract attention to himself.

Gerard saw a car garage up ahead. He shivered. He hated car garages. The overall feeling just made him shudder and want to vomit. He sucked in his breath and continued walking past it, despite the cold chill he got that travelled down his spine.

The wind whipped around Gerard's face, making him wish he had taken his scarf along. He gripped his little shopping bag, feeling his fingers burn. Wind blew in his face again, blowing hair into his mouth. He spat it out and grimaced.

Gerard froze, then. He had heard laughter. He bit into his lip, feeling the skin break and blood flow out. He slowly turned his head towards the direction of the dark garage.

The next few minutes were Gerard's worst.

Three figures appeared out of the darkness. They formed a circle around Gerard. He couldn't speak. All he could do was hold onto his bag tighter, and listen to his heart beat in his throat. One of the guys grabbed onto his shoulders. "What's a pretty boy like you doing out here?" Gerard didn't speak. He stood his ground and looked the man in the eye. The man smiled. "Can't you talk?" Gerard remained silent. The only thing that was keeping him sane was his grip on that damn bag.

"Toss him to me," another said. The man gave Gerard a stare before gripping onto his shoulder and pushing him to one of his buddies. They acted as if Gerard was a doll, like he was their sick play thing. Gerard bit his lip, tasting more blood.

The man he was just passed to grinned. "Aren't you a lovely boy?" he muttered. He chuckled and dug a hand into his pocket. He withdrew something from it, but Gerard didn't dare look down. The two others started laughing. Great, just what he needed.

The man laughed and tossed Gerard to the last person. He caught him by his hips and held him close. He grinned. Gerard frowned. This one was only a boy. He looked younger than him. The boy stared at him and laughed. He pushed Gerard over, causing his head to be busted against the sidewalk. Gerard was sure that blood poured from the gash. His eyes widened as he gasped in pain. He watched as his bag slipped from his fingers and fell a good few inches from his grip. Gerard struggled to reach it, but the first man stomped on his hand, causing him to wither in pain.

The three laughed at his pity. The second man walked over to Gerard. He straddled the injured, and waved the object that he had pulled from his pocket in front of Gerard's face. It was a knife.

Gerard shook his head and violently thrashed around. The first man and the boy crouched down, holding down his arms. Gerard screamed inside his head and watched in horror as the man brought the glistening knife closer to him. He let out a small whimper as it pierced his stomach.

_Frank…_


	17. Chapter 17

I busted through the doors, fighting back the urge to scream. I looked around frantically for the front desk. I bit my chapped lip and walked up to the desk once I had found it. I placed my hands on the counter. I saw that they were shaking. I held my breath and dropped my arms to my sides. I stared at the woman behind the computer, who was typing away, apparently unaware that she was in the ICU, and there was a person needing information.

She finally lifted her head and looked at me lazily. "Hello, can I help you?"

I sighed. "I need the room where Gerard Way is staying. I received a call that he was in here." More like a thought, but still.

She stared at me and slowly nodded. "Alright," she breathed out, rolling her eyes. She started typing at her computer again. I flexed my fingers.

_Frank, what's taking so long?_

I clenched my jaw. He sounded so weak. I had to get to him. I sighed again and closed my eyes. Dumbass nurse, I thought. I felt him nod in understanding. I whipped my head up to stare at the woman. This was taking too long. I slammed my hand onto the counter. "Goddamn it, woman. Hurry up! That's my boyfriend in there, and I would like to see him incase he… he…" My throat closed. I couldn't finish my sentence.

The woman stared at me, eyes wide. She lifted a hand up and pointed at the hallway to her right. "Down the hall. It's the last room on the right." I nodded and sped down the hallway.

I busted into Gerard's room, and my eyes grew wide. I bit down on my finger to stop myself from screaming.

Gerard looked broken and tiny in the huge hospital bed, like a doll that had been handled too many times. His skin looked like porcelain next to the matted mess that was his hair. His usually healthy ink-black hair had seemed duller and greasy. His once hazel eyes were replaced with emotionless gray ones. They were red and black around the edges. You could tell he had been crying; there seemed to be stains under his eyes where the tears had laid. The hospital gown he was wearing was raised up to his mid-section. His stomach was wrapped up with gauze.

I sucked in a breath and started towards his bed. I tried to say "hey", but the words got caught in my throat. Gerard gave me weak smile, but he ended up wincing. "Frank," he said. It sounded like a plea.

I broke down then. Tears started to pour down my face. I hurried over to his bed and carefully climbed in. I stared at him. "Gerard," I breathed out.

Gerard stared back at me, his dull eyes sparkling with tears. His head dropped down onto my shoulder, letting out a dry sob. I frowned and engulfed him in a hug. "Oh, Gee, I'm so fucking sorry."

Gerard shuddered in my arms and lifted up his head to look at me. "Frank, I'm scared. I-I… I don't want to die. Not now." He shuddered again.

I forced out a little laugh. I brushed my hand across his cheek, stroking it. "You're not gonna die," I muttered. I couldn't help but to glance down at his stomach. I quickly returned my gaze back to him. He didn't reply. He only buried his head in my neck. He had started to cry softly. I closed my eyes and just held him there for a minute.

Gerard had finally calmed down. He lifted his head from my neck and stared at me. Tears were already starting to stain his face again. I frowned and leaned forward, kissing the tears away. I pulled back and looked at him, causing tears to start leaking out of my eyes. "Smile for me, Gerard. Smile for your little Alice."

He stared at me for a second before slowly smiling. It looked like a struggle for him. I sighed and slightly smiled. "Gerard…" I muttered, placing a hand on the back of his neck. Soon, our lips were sealed.

The kiss was simple and sweet. I didn't want to strain Gerard. I carefully moved my lips against his dry ones, trying to get even the smallest reaction out of him. It seemed like he was putting every last bit of energy into the kiss. I frowned and slowly pulled away. I ran a hand down Gerard's chest and carefully pushed him, making him lay down on the bed, again. I looked at him, frowning. "You need to save your energy."

Gerard only nodded. He had seemed weaker. He waved a hand to the bedside table. I furrowed my eyebrows and scooted on over to the edge of the bed. There were two small boxes on the table along with two pieces of paper. I held my breath and grabbed the nearest piece of paper. I held it up so I could see it.

It was the picture of the girl in the black and red dress. I studied it. How could Gerard have gotten this out of my room? My eyes glided over to the words beside it. 'So Long and Goodnight.'

My throat tightened as I grabbed at the other piece of paper. In the top left hand corner where two words: remember this. I furrowed my eyebrows before I glanced down the paper, my eyes instantly tearing up. 'I love you.' Even though the letters were jumbled, and the writing looked shaky and messy, I recognized it as Gerard's. I held my breath as my eyes drifted towards the two black boxes. I reached out with an unsteady hand and took one. Before I knew it, I was crying again.

Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a simple black band with some silver wording on the side. I wet my lips and carefully took the ring out of its spot in the case. I held it up to my eyes and turned it around so I could see the words. I could practically hear my breath catch in my throat.

Etched into the black ring was the word 'Wonderland.'

I blinked away my tears and opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the words. Instead, I eagerly slipped the ring onto my finger, surprised it had fit perfectly. I flexed my fingers, excited at how normal it felt to be wearing the ring.

My eyes darted to the other black box. I reached for it, snatching it. I opened it up. That ring was still inside… It looked like a bigger size. I picked it up out of its case and examined it.

Gerard was serious when he wanted to get me a ring. These were the rings, weren't they? He really wanted to marry me.

I smiled and whipped around to face him. "Gerard, these are beauti—" My words were cut off. My eyes widened in shock. "Gerard?"

His head was tilted to the side, eyes closed. It almost looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn't… I knew better than that.

I instantly started crying again. "No…" I drifted off. I started shaking my head violently. "No, no, no! You can't do this to me!" I slightly screamed. I looked down at the ring in my hand and then back at Gerard. I shuddered and picked up Gerard's left hand. And with a shaky hand, I slipped his ring onto his finger. I held in a breath as I saw the black band glisten in the room's light. I closed my eyes tightly and intertwined our fingers, holding onto them for dear life.

I bit my lip, holding back my tears. I didn't want to cry anymore, but I knew I wasn't going to stop. I sighed and looked down at Gerard's stomach. Then, without thinking, I began tearing at the gauze. I grabbed them and threw them off the bed and onto the floor.

I turned my head to stare at the wound, now visible. Blood was surrounding it, still fresh. I held my breath and laid down beside Gerard. I curled into his side and carefully placed my left hand on his stomach. I slowly made my hand into a fist, blood starting to cover my pale fingers.

I looked down at my hand. The black band was now splattered with blood. 'Wonderland' was encrusted with my dead cat's blood.


	18. Epilogue

There's my happy ending. Lovely, isn't it? My happy ending was crushed by guys who got a thrill watching a poor boy bleed to death. Damn it, that was my boy! He didn't do anything to deserve that!

I shake my head and slowly put out the cigarette I'm smoking. I lick my lips and walk back over to the gazebo, rain splashing against my fedora the whole way there.

I sigh and look over to the side, seeing the fresh grave. I feel a pang of sadness, but I keep going.

I make my way to the gazebo. To do this, I have to walk past a certain tree. And by a certain tree, I mean our tree. Sure we only had been there once, but, hell, that means something.

Yes, I am at the park. According to him, it was his Wonderland. Sure he could have been buried at any other graveyard, but I felt like he needed to rest here. Besides, I wouldn't be satisfied with anything else.

I soon reach the gazebo. I stop at the entrance. Poppy Matthews and Jackson Jones are already in there. And, of course, they were connected by their tongues.

I clear my throat, ready to lash out. Each of them knew him, but they had to ruin his day to run off and eat each other's faces.

Poppy lifts up her head and stares at me. She smiles and wipes her mouth. _Oh, shit. The faggot._ She stands up and walks over to me, touching my shoulder. She frowns, a fake one, and her brown eyes droop, but they hide mischief behind the pools of color. "Hello, Frank." Her words roll off her tongue. I stand still, not saying a word. She gives a little laugh. "Sorry for your loss." She lowers her hand and makes it brush across my waist. My expression doesn't change, but inside I'm begging to rip her face off. She simply frowns and walks off.

Jackson walks up, now. He frowns. "Sorry, Frank. Gerard didn't deserve any of this." He stares at me, his eyes full of sympathy. I used to like Jackson, but now, I have a deep hatred towards him.

I cock my head and stare at him. "Do you know why you have that scar on your neck?" I ask in my calmest tone.

Poppy freezes and stops to listen. _Ungrateful whore._ I send her the thought. Her face is priceless.

Jackson's eyes widen. "I was trying to go out with Poppy, and Gerard didn't like it. But, now, I'm allowed to be with her." He smiles at the end.

I narrow my eyes. "So, you think since Gerard's dead you can just go all over her?" I bare my teeth. "How about I reopen that scar, you little fuck?" I hiss. I start towards him, my arm raised. I normally wasn't a violent person, but, obviously, times have changed.

As soon as my fist approaches Jackson's shocked face, I feel someone hold it back. I look at my hand, but nobody's there. Jackson's staring at me with wide eyes.

I widen my eyes back, and I let my arm drop to my side. I bite my lip and lower my head. "Sorry," I mutter. I push past him and step out of the gazebo. I don't even acknowledge Poppy as I pass her.

I grimace as I feel the raindrops against my fedora again. I clench my jaw and stuff my hands into my pockets.

_What the fuck was that for?_

I sigh and look ahead. "It was nothing. What the hell are you talking about?"

_Alice…_

"Cheshire." I continue my walk across the graveyard. I finally reach it—his grave. I look down at the headstone, frowning, and tears rushing to my eyes. I withdraw my left hand from my pocket.

Unaware, I had pulled out two pieces of paper. One is Gerard's drawing. I examine it for a second before putting it back into my pocket. I look at the other sheet of paper. I smile. The small piece of paper read 'I love you' in Gerard's handwriting. I place that paper back into my pocket. I've been carrying those papers around with me since… that day. I bite my lip and look down at my left hand.

The black band was still there. I had refused to take it off. I study it, twisting the ring around my finger. The word 'Wonderland' still had his blood engraved on it. It never came off, no matter how hard I scrubbed. It bugged me constantly.

_Frank, I miss you._

I lift up my head and stare at his headstone. His name is written neatly across the surface. I frown and shake my head. It should read 'Cheshire'. That's how I'll remember him by. That fucking grin…

_Frank…_

I look down at the ground, my eyes starting to glaze over with thought. I always thought about death. How I would die and all, but now, it seems so obvious to me. I know how I'm going to end, and I'll embrace it. I lift up my head and look at Gerard's headstone, my eyes clouding up with tears as I scan it. But, despite the tears, I grin.

"Don't worry, Ches. I'm coming."


End file.
